The Wand Games: Part 2
by Exotos135
Summary: With the first stage completed, Star, Marco and the rest of the players head off to their biggest challenge yet: St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses.
1. Episode 19

**Andrea, are the cells-I mean rooms for the new inmates-I mean students, ready?**

 _ **Yes.**_

 **And the suits and rings for the new police officers?**

 _ **Yes.**_

 **And-**

 _ **Miss Heinous, I did all the shit you told me to do! Could you shut up about it and go introduce them to the players!**_

 **...Fine, but keep in mind I won't allow another one of those rebuttals of yours. Besides, you're also coming with me to present the players.**

 _ **Seriously?! Not only do you put me in charge of doing a bunch of shit, but you'll also force me to introduce those pathetic playe- *shock* OUCH!**_

 **Andrea, I told you that I wouldn't allow any rebuttal. Now make yourself look presentable, we got players to introduce.**

 _ **Yes, Miss Heinous...**_

* * *

 **Episode 19: Welcome to St. Olga's**

* * *

 **(St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses)**

Miss Heinous and Andrea went to the dinner room and looked at the princesses, who looked at them with bored looks.

"Alright, princesses, stand up and look tidy!" Miss Heinous demanded, and the princesses obliged. "Today you'll be joined by quite a few new roommates. They're not princesses, hell most of them aren't even royalty, but I still want you in your best behavior to make their stay here a little less crappy than usual."

"In addition to those not-royals, some new police officers will join us as well." Andrea added. "So if you think we were bitches to deal with, you haven't seen anything."

The princesses flinched, except Pony Head, who growled in defiance. "So now, we introduce you to the players!"

And then, with a red curtain suddenly appearing behind Andrea, who was both wearing a referee suit and a microphone, the curtain went up to show Janna, Mrs. Diaz, Alfonzo, Ferguson, Sabrina, Star and Marco standing behind.

"For the first player, we have Marco Diaz, the original princess turdina!" Andrea excitedly yelled. "He likes nachos, practices karate and was roughly raped by a fellow player!"

The princesses cringed in horror and gave Marco sympathetic looks as he walked down the aisle and left the dinner room.

"The next player is Star Butterfly! She loves to beat up monsters, has gone through mewberty and was the one to rape Marco!"

A fight immediately broke up as Marco hoped that everything would be fine. Once the noise and the fight calmed down, Star left the dinner room covered in food and bruises. "Something tells me the princesses don't approve what I did."

Marco helped Star take off the food as a familiar figure, Ed Hood, . "Greetings, I'll guide you to your room."

"Ed Hood?!" Star exclaimed in shock. "Since when are you a police officer?!"

"I'm just doing what the game master assigned me to do, most people have had their roles somewhat change since you went to this level." Ed Hood explained before adding, "But enough talk, come with me."

With nothing to say, the teenagers agreed and followed Ed Hood through the hallways, which gave the duo the chills the longer they walked. Eventually, once they reached their room and Ed Hood opened the door, the duo went inside and Marco was immediately amazed by the room's appearance. However, before he started to gush about it, he saw Star sitting on the bed with a sad look and went to her side.

The girl avoided eye contact and Marco sighed before Star remembered something and uttered, "Marco, did you notice there were some players missing?" This got the boy's attention. "Like Hope, StarFan13 and so on?"

"Now that you mention it, I didn't see them while we were being introduced by Andrea." Marco replied. "I wonder what happened to them."

 **(Meanwhile, in another room)**

StarFan13, Tom, Brittney, Chantelle, Jeremy, Hope and some other players sat on chairs in the middle of the darkened room before they woke up. Then, after taking a few deep breaths and looking at each other, they gasped in shock.

"We're alive?!" Tom exclaimed.

"How is this even possible?!" Brittney questioned in shock. "Last time I checked, Chantelle snapped my neck, I became a shadow and then became the bitch of pipsqueak, then Jackie's bitch, then that Star fanatic's bitch!"

A few seconds passed before Brittney realized Chantelle was sitting right next to her. Once she realized this, the girls remained immobile for a moment before Brittney tried to strangle Chantelle to death, which was only stopped when a shockwave separated the two.

"Be careful with your decisions, Brittney Wong." Andrea warned as she arrived. "From this level onwards, every death is final."

"Andrea! I should've know you were a police officer all along!" Brittney exclaimed as she gave Andrea the pointer finger, though she quickly calmed down and added, "Actually, what am I saying? There's no way I could've thought you were a police officer. You seem more like the annoying pest nobody can tolerate."

"I am the annoying pest nobody can tolerate, I just so happen to double as a police officer." Andrea smugly stated. "Now, to explain what I meant by being careful to not die in this level, since every death is final-"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, why does dying suddenly matter now?"

Andrea snapped a furious glare and snarled, "That's what I'm about to explain, so shut up and listen!"

Everybody immediately shut up and Andrea begun her explanation, "Now, remember that in the last level those who died became shadows under the control of whoever had the shadownomicon? Well, big shocker, there is no shadownomicon nor shadows in this level. That means that every time someone dies, they will be taken out of the game with their memories of the event, from beginning to finish, erased."

Everybody gasped in horror. "So, if we die, we're out of the game?!"

"That's what I just fucking told you!" Andrea scolded. "I know you're a stuck up whore who doesn't care about the game, but put some effort into actually giving a shit about the mechanics! Now, you may be wondering why you're in the middle of a dark room sitting in some chairs. Well..."

Andrea clapped twice and the lights turned on to reveal the players were wearing the average police uniform, with Chantelle and Jeremy having rings in the middle of her stomach and his neck.

"You're going to be police officers." Andrea said before explaining, "To put it short, your job is to maintain order in the reform school with the methods allowed, otherwise you'll be viable to get fired and "dispatched". For a more detailed explanation, along with an explanation go bother Miss Heinous at her office."

The rest nodded in agreement, with some hostility in Jeremy, Tom and Brittney's case, and left the room. Once they left, a mysterious officer arrived and was immediately noticed by Andrea, who wasn't pleased to see them.

"At last you arrived, you missed the briefing about the new mechanics and new roles." Andrea sternly stated. "Anyway, it's almost time to hand the prisoners their dinner. So move your ass and get to work, jackass."

The officer nodded and immediately left as Andrea flashed a smirk and left not too long afterwards.

 **(Back in the rooms)**

The hallways howled with the players speaking about random stuff as the officer walked across them holding a tray of bread and water.

"Honey, I already told you, I didn't leave you, I just went to the next level." Alfonzo explained. "Why do you ask what is the difference? One's the thing I _need_ to do and the other's the thing I _want_ to do!"

"I haven't been here for a day and I already miss you, Rafael." Mrs. Diaz stated as she drew a picture of her husband in the wall.

"B-fly, I know you're not a rapist!" Princess Pony Head said as she flew back and forth in discomfort. "That cyborg bitch must have been bluffing!"

And then the officer reached the door to the room she was looking for: Star and Marco's. She knocked the door, the duo went to see who was knocking and they were immediately shocked to see the officer was none other than Jackie, who looked terrified.

"Jackie?!"

The girl, startled by the sudden shout, jumped in fear and threw the tray high in the air. The water and bread fell on top of Jackie as she hit the floor, which was soon followed by the tray hitting her head just as Andrea arrived.

"Relax, Marco, Jackie's only here to deliver your dinner." The cyborg girl explained. "She's my bitch now, I'm the only one with the right to beat her up. Unless I say otherwise, of course."

Then, once she noticed Jackie on the ground, she scoffed, "Now, since Officer Jackass decided to take a shower with your food and drinks, you may suck the juice and eat the food while she sits there." Andrea opened the door and took out her phone before adding, "Be sure it's awkward and uneasy, people love awkward and uneasy."

Marco took a few steps forward and crouched to get a better look of Jackie, who backed away and tried to hold back her tears. Eventually, Marco closed his eyes, got back up and he shakes his head as he states, "I'm not going to do that."

Andrea, completely flabbergasted at what just happened, watched as Marco went back inside and tried to close the door, only for the girl to stop him and say, "Well, then surely Star must be hungry for something after taking your virginity."

Star cringed and Marco furiously smashed the door shut after hearing that, though Andrea managed to separate her arm before the door was shut. Then, as she reattached her limb, Andrea and Marco exchanged angry looks filled with contempt.

"Alright then, if you're going to be stubborn bitches." Andrea uttered before helping Jackie get up and showcase her to the rest of the players. "Does anybody want to eat and drink Jackie for dinner?"

She was met with dead silence. "Guess you're all mine for tonight, little Jackie."

Once he heard the girl say those words, and saw the malevolent glare she gave towards Jackie, Marco asked, "Andrea, you seemed a little strict but fair officer back at the last stage. Why are you such a jerk right now?"

"In a game like this, everybody is a jerk, Marco." Andrea stated as she forced Jackie to get up. "Whether blatantly or in subtext. Briefly or permanently. Keep that in mind next time you ask someone why they're such a jerk."

With that said, Andrea dragged an unwilling Jackie away as Marco and Star went back to the bed. Then, once they were ready to go sleep, Marco noticed Star was looking away from him with a somber look.

Worried that the princess felt bad, Marco went to Star's side, met face-to-face and said, "So, Star, I just remembered that we never really talked the whole "rape-me" situation in the last level."

The girl turned away again and remained silent. "I just want to let you know, that I forgive you and I don't hold a grudge."

Star remained silent and continued to avoid eye contact. After that, Marco frowned and grabbed Star's hand before falling asleep. Once the girl noticed, she lightly smiled before kissing Marco's hand and falling asleep too.


	2. Episode 20

_**How could you do that?!**_

 _ **That's an act that could make even the most vile of monsters hurl in disgust!**_

 _ **Yeah, and make the even more vile monsters applaud you in approval!**_

 **I didn't mean to! I was forced to do it!**

 _ **Forced to do it? Yeah, right! You did it on purpose!**_

 _ **Just admit it, this is what you always wanted!**_

 **No, I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't want this!**

 _ **Says the one who clearly approved of the act!**_

 **I didn't approve it!**

 _ **Yeah, right, are we supposed to believe you?**_

 _ **Specially when we saw you do it?**_

 **...**

 _ **Let's get out of here, this brat is not worth the trouble of redemption.**_

 **No, don't leave me!**

 _ **You're utterly hopeless.**_

 **I'm not!**

 _ **Miss Heinous?**_

 ***Gasp!***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...I heard you speaking to yourself in your sleep. Is something wrong?**

 **...We got the princess of Mewni, her consort, and a bunch of teenagers among the princesses. That is a question, that has a blatant answer, Andrea. Now, get everybody prepared to deliver the princesses breakfast. We must follow the game master's orders.**

 **Fine, if you say so. *leaves***

 **...I hate these dreams.**

* * *

 **Episode 20: First Impressions**

* * *

 **(Dinner Room)**

The players and princesses went to the dinner room and sat down to wait for their breakfast. Some sat next to the princesses, some sat next to other players and so on and so on.

Then, as the police officers arrived with the players and princesses' meals, Alfonzo immediately noticed that there was something that felt...off, about the place. "I don't know about you, but I sense a high level of hostility in the room." Alfonzo uttered.

"I wouldn't be surprised, specially considering who just came in." Ferguson replied.

The boys turned around and saw Star enter the room, with each and every royal nearby snapping a furious glare at her the instant she was noticed.

"Poor Star." Alfonzo remarked in sympathy. "She used to be one of the nicest princesses I've ever met, and now she's a pariah because of an event that was beyond her control. At least, I think it was beyond her control."

"Thanks for the tidbit of information we already knew."

The duo turned to the source of the voice and saw Brittney walking towards them. "Brittney?" They asked as she arrived. "How did you already knew about Star being a rapist?"

"First of all, Miss Heinous told us. And second of all, I'm a police officer now." Brittney replied. "And, just to make that little fact even more embarrassing, StarFan13 is my boss."

The trio turned around and saw StarFan13 dancing a little in front of the two-headed princess, who laughed and clapped in excitement once the girl finished. "What?" Alfonzo and Ferguson asked in confusion.

"Yeah, apparently they put me, Chantelle, a little pipsqueak, a demon and her in a group called "Shadow Squad" or something like that and never once thought that could be an awful idea." Brittney explained. "And while so far it has been okay, I still get the feeling something's wrong. Anyway, here's your breakfast."

Brittney handed the duo their breakfast and they shared it with each other. Simply disregarding the sight as Alfonzo and Ferguson being "weirdos", Brittney went back to her group, with StarFan13 immediately bombarding everyone with attention once Brittney arrived.

Meanwhile, with the depressed Star, she sat on an empty table and looked around the cheerful princesses and players. Then, once she spotted Marco, Star waved her hand as high as she could to catch his attention.

And once she did, she nervously asked, "Wanna sit here?"

Marco smiled and headed for Star, but before he could sit down, an elongated arm grabbed him and dragged him to a table with the pixie, minotaur, merfish and the humanoid princess were sitting down with their food already on the table. The humanoid princess, who was grabbing him, released Marco and helped him sit down next to the pixie princess.

"Don't worry, turdina, you'll be safe with us." The pixie princess stated as she handed Marco a sandwich. "In case you haven't noticed, you should never go near a predator, specially when they have attacked before."

"That's funny, I remember telling Star something like that." Marco uttered in surprise.

"Typical stuff: you tell people something, and then they do exactly that or twist it into something else." The merfish princess remarked. "Well, you won't get that from us...not usually, anyway."

Then, as Marco and the princesses continued to talk, Star watched them laugh and have a good time while she received her breakfast and sulked in sadness...at least, until Pony Head arrived. "Hi, B-fly." She cheerfully greeted. "How ya doing?"

Star didn't respond. "Look buddy, I know that things aren't good, everybody things you're a rapist, they want to keep you and Marco as far away from each other as possible-and I'm not the situation any better, am I?" Pony Head said, earning a nod from Star in return. "But hey, look at the bright side: you made progress!"

Once again, Star didn't even bother to respond. "Come on, B-fly, turn that frown upside down." Pony Head pleaded in worry before getting an idea. "I know! I'll tell you a funny story!"

Pony Head started to talk about her story as Star simply ignored her and put her hands in her pockets. Once she did that, however, she soon found out something shocking: she couldn't feel her wand was in there. She looked around her clothes for a moment before she started to panic a little.

"That's weird." She uttered as Pony Head finished her story.

"Star, I know you're used to the normal Earth stuff, but you still should be able to know that I told you wasn't weird, it was crazy! They're totally different." Pony Head scolded before noticing Star's panicking. "Something wrong, B-fly?"

"I-I can't find my wand."

"Did you lose it somewhere here?"

"Great, first I lost Marco's trust, then I lost a good image towards the other princesses, and now I lost the wand." Star complained in frustration. "What else am I going to lose today?!"

And then Miss Heinous arrived and the officers went to her side, handing her a microphone as Star noticed them. "My time, of course I was going to lose my time."

"Greetings, princesses and visiting players, to your first day in St. Olga's reform school for wayward princesses, the version for the game of wands at least." Miss Heinous said to the microphone, much to the indifference to the players and princesses alike. "Now, you may be wondering where did your wands go-"

"Yeah! Where did they go!" Everybody complained.

"I was just about to say that." Miss Heinous stated before resuming, "Due to a suggestion given by the game master themselves, your wands have been confiscated and taken to a hidden location here in St. Olga's."

Everybody groaned in exasperation. "Are you fucking kidding us?!" Janna complained. "This is called "The Wand Games", right? What the hell is the point of calling it that if you're going to take away our wands?!"

"You must learn how to survive without the aid of a magical artifact. You will all have your wands back after a certain period of time." Miss Heinous explained. "However, if you desire to get your wand before then, you could always try to take the key from any of the police officers. But that's easier said than done."

With her mind spoken, Miss Heinous handed the microphone to Andrea and she spoke. "Now, with that exposition done, we'd like to remind you that the migratory stampede of the minotaur kingdom will pass by tomorrow. You will all be able to see it from your room's windows, but we'll give you a warning: don't be outside when the stampede begins, otherwise you might get hurt or even die."

With that said, Andrea shouted "Officers out, peace!" and dropped the mic, which earned her a scolding from Miss Heinous as the officers left and everybody started to talk about the stampede.

"The migratory stampede, I can't believe I forgot about it!" The minotaur princess exclaimed before turning to Marco. "Turdina, come with me tomorrow for the stampede! We got grass, fresh air, and a calm attitude before it begins! You can even ride me back home if you wan once it startst!"

"I...guess I could come with you." Marco awkwardly responded.

"It's a date!"

The other princesses went "ooh!" as Star, not having seen the promise, thought about what Andrea said as Pony Head flew in excitement. "Woo hoo! A stampede!" Pony Head yelled at the top of her lungs. "An event that's sure to shake the school has got to bring up your self-esteem!"

However, Star didn't reply, and what she answered instead made Pony Head worry a bit. "Andrea said that if anybody was outside when the stampede began, they would get hurt or even die...something about it just sounds...unnerving."

"B-fly, our job is to survive the torment that is this reform school, not think about what some officer said." Pony Head replied. "Now, how about we eat breakfast and then wreck some robo-guards?"

Star smiled and nodded before she and Pony Head started to eat their breakfast.

 **(Meanwhile, with the officers and Miss Heinous)**

Miss Heinous led the officers back to her office. As they walked, Hope managed to snatch Andrea's keys and hid them in her pockets, smiling once they arrived. "Alright, this is where we separate for the moment. I need to discuss something important with Andrea." Miss Heinous stated. "Each of you head to the rooms, and stand sentry. I'll give you a call when I need you again."

Everybody nodded and left as Miss Heinous and Andrea went into the woman's office. Then, with that done, Hope took out the keys and dropped them close to StarFan13, who only noticed once Hope had already hid behind the walls.

The fangirl grabbed the keys and checked them out before Hope, in a deep voice, whispered "Head back to the office", which made StarFan13 look around for a moment in confusion before Hope snarled, "Just go!"

"Alright, mysterious voice, if that's what you want."

The girl headed back to the office doors and reached for the doorknobs before she heard Andrea laughing. She then leaned closer and heard Andrea stop laughing and say, "Are you seriously asking me if I give a shit about their demise? The stampede is the perfect chance to get rid of the dead meat."

Miss Heinous argued, "We barely recruited them yesterday, I think we should see if they're as incompetent as the robot guards first. We need to make sure the competent officers stay alive."

"And we need to show the players and princesses that, from this point onwards, dying actually means a thing!"

"I still think we could just tell them instead."

"Miss Heinous, everybody likes it more when people show rather than tell." Andrea argued as StarFan13 flinched. "Therefore, if we show everybody what could happen to them if they're careless, they will understand it better than they would if we just told them."

"Do we really need to kill off shadow squad?"

Upon hearing her squad's name, StarFan13 quietly gasped and shivered as she continued to listen. "These guys used to be shadows, and they're used to an afterlife of sorts. And besides, be honest, you don't give a shit about them, do you?"

"I...I don't know..."

"We have to get rid of them to show a point. Don't you agree, Miss Heinous?"

"P-Perhaps..."

After hearing that, StarFan13 dropped the keys and immediately ran away once she realized what she just did. As she ran, StarFan13 was followed by Hope through the shadows, and it didn't take long before she found the rest of her squad standing sentry.

"Guys, I found out something horrible-"

"Look, brown dwarf, I wish I could listen to you but we're standing sentry for the moment." Chantelle replied. "How about you wait until later to tell us about this thing you found out."

"But I need to tell this to someone now!"

"Then find another officer who isn't busy." Brittney suggested. "Look, whatever it is, I'm pretty sure we can manage it later. For now, we must focus on Miss Heinous' orders."

Seeing that her squadmates wouldn't listen to her, StarFan13 sulked and left the hallway while Hope watched. Then, once the girl was all alone, crying her heart out in a corner, Hope came out of hiding and approached her. At first, the girl failed to realize Hope was even there, but when she rubbed the fangirl's hair, she looked at Hope and was surprised to see her with a sympathetic smile.

"There, let me wipe those crocodile tears." Hope said as she wiped the fangirl's tears. "Why are you crying?"

StarFan13 sniffed a bit before answering, "Miss Heinous and Andrea are planning to kill my entire squad tomorrow with the stampede. I can't believe they'd do that."

"There are things we need to learn, even if we'd rather not learn them at all." Hope replied. "Quite honestly, I have no idea how _I_ found out."

"...You were the one who told me to go to the office, aren't you?"

Hope remained silent for a moment before replying, "Would you be mad if I said yes?"

Instead of being mad, StarFan13 instead looked more terrified and scared. This was enough to make Hope realized joking atittudes would simply not work.

"Look, I was going to wait until you were feeling a bit better, but since that looks like it's a bit far away for the moment, I'm just going to tell you right now." She said in a confident tone. "I can help you save most of the squad. I even know somebody that could replace one member if we fail to save all of them."

"You...you will help me avoid the death of my squad?" StarFan13 stammered in a tone of hopefulness.

"My name is Hope for a reason."

Then, without warning, StarFan13 gave Hope a tight hug and cried in joy as the girl was frozen in shock for a moment. She then smiled and returned the hug, patting StarFan13's back as the girl continued to cry.


	3. Episode 21

**ZZZZ**

 _ **Psst.**_

 **Huh?**

 _ **Psst!**_

 **Minotaur princess?**

 _ **Turdina, I got the ladder ready, come down here so I can take you to my kingdom and get you ready for the stampede tomorrow!**_

 **I thought you were going to take me to the kingdom tomorrow.**

 _ **And let you sleep with the rapist? Nuh uh.**_

 **Oh for god's sake, could you stop calling Star a rapist?!**

 _ **I'm sorry, Turdina, but to my knowledge the mewman raped you, and rape is one of the biggest offenses possible in my kingdom besides zoophilia.**_

 **Thanks for that little bit of trivia that I didn't want to know. *sigh* Fine, let me get ready.**

 _ **Okie dokie! Be sure the rapist doesn't wake up!**_

 **Don't worry, Star is a very heavy sleeper. Unless something forces her to get up, she won't wake up until tomorrow morning.**

* * *

 **Episode 21: Breaking Out**

* * *

 **(Outside the reform school)**

The minotaur princess held the ladder as Marco climbed down, and then released it once he hit the ground. "Well, we're out of the reform school, now we just need to get through the walls."

"Wait, if you could always just get out of here by the way of the ladder, why didn't you leave any sooner?" Marco asked.

"Because the ladder wasn't available until now." The minotaur princess answered. "By the way, I was thinking that since you probably can't eat grass the same way I can, I decided to buy you something from earth."

"I don't know, what did you buy?"

"Some weird triangle food named nachos."

"Well, I do like that food." And then the duo heard something nearby. "Did you hear that too?"

"Yeah, somebody's nearby."

Marco and the princess look around for a bit before they spotted a familiar face, Andrea, resting on the wall with a smug smirk.

"Andrea?" Marco asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Instead of answering with words, Andrea took out a whistle and blew it, with the sound coming from it being so loud that Marco and the princess covered their eyes in agony. However, once the noise suddenly stopped, they uncovered their ears and saw that not only nothing happened at all, but Andrea had suddenly vanished.

"What was that all about?" Marco asked.

"Meh, must've have been an hallucination, staying at at St. Olga's for longer than a day can cause that." The minotaur princess remarked. "Come on, let's get out of here before they find us."

However, just as Marco nodded in agreement, Star suddenly came out of nowhere and tackled Marco, bringing him down the hill with the princess as she restrained him and tried to stop him from getting up. "Where do you think you're going?!" Star snarled.

"I'm just leaving with the minotaur princess so I can see the stampede with her, that's all!" Marco answered.

"Marco, you can't leave!" Star stated as she continued to try keep Marco from getting up. "If something happens in the stampede, you could get hurt or even die! Andrea said so earlier!"

Eventually, Marco punched Star away and caught his breath as the girl touched her punched cheek and gave Marco a worried look. "I'm sorry, Star, but I promised the minotaur princess that I would accompany her to the stampede. I'm going to be fine, just relax, okay?"

"Yeah, give him some space, rapist!" The minotaur princess shouted from afar.

The minotaur earned a scowl from Marco for her comment. "That made you angry, didn't it? Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"I'm just worried that you could get hurt or even die, specially considering our current..."status"." Star replied as Marco went to her and helped her get up. "Just the idea that I could lose you without even knowing...that terrifies me, Marco."

"I know, I felt the same when I thought you couldn't protect yourself, and I still feel that every day." Marco replied as he gently brushed Star's hair. "But there are things you have to let me do by myself."

The duo exchanged smiles and worried looks before the minotaur princess, now on all four, arrived and said, "If you finished with your melodrama, can we please go to the stampede hills, Marco?"

Marco nodded and got on top of the princess's back as Star waved goodbye. And as Marco returned the wave, the minotaur princess ran off and jumped over the walls as she headed towards the mountains, Star's smile slowly turning into a frown as they left. Once they were out of sight, Star sighed and went back into the reform school.

 **(Meanwhile, with Mrs. Diaz)**

Marco's mother sat on her bed, looking at the empty sky in the night and unable to sleep. Yawning once, it didn't took long before someone opened the door to her room and came in as Mrs. Diaz turned around with a look of suspicion.

"Angie Diaz?"

The people who went in were Hope and StarFan13. "Hope?" Mrs. Diaz asked in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be on duty."

"Not for the moment, I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

"Angie Diaz, would you like to be a police officer?" Hope asked, making Mrs. Diaz and StarFan13 flinch in unison. "Don't think about it too much, we both know what answer you're more than likely to pick. Now, I'll leave you and StarFan13 here, let you discuss this for a moment."

With that said, Hope left the room and Angie and StarFan13 awkwardly stared at each other. Then, as she walked through the hallways, a familiar voice made her stop on her tracks.

"Yo, Hope!" Janna shouted, getting Hope's attention. "Princess Smooshy shared her voices with me, and wouldn't you know it, I now have a voice that's telling me that I need to get out of here."

"So?"

"Could you do me a solid and let me leave the school, please?"

"Janna, I won't deny that we used to be friends back in the last level, however, things are different now and I must obey the new rules. So unfortunately, even if I wanted to let you out, that would conflict with my new role as a police officer."

"Congratulations, you said all that in one breath!" Janna sarcastically retorted. "Now could you please get me out of here?"

Hope rolled her eyes and sighed before leaving Janna alone. The beanie girl didn't give up, though, so she took a deep breath and broke through the wall somehow, which she only managed to notice right before she was sent plummeting to the ground. Once she recovered and got up, she chuckled as she jumped over the walls and ran away.

 **(Hours later...)**

Janna ran and ran while giggling like a crazy girl before she noticed a green glow in the distance. She went to the glow and found, among other things, the broken Star half she was told about. "Good job, Janna." Toffee complimented. "There's the piece, now grab it."

Janna frowned with a confused look before shrugged it off and reached for the star half. Once she was close enough, however, the star half sent an electric charge powerful enough to send the girl flying to a skeleton of a monster and then stuck itself towards Janna's chest.

Once she recovered, Janna immediately noticed the star half and got up. "What did that do?" Janna asked as she checked the star half.

"You will see eventually, dear Janna. You will see." Toffee reassured as Janna felt a little tick in her neck. "Now, head back to the school and get some sleep."

"Fine, if you say so." Janna replied. "But I hope you have a good explanation for why you told me to come get this thing."

The girl dusted herself and walked away as she grew a little fang and her skin slowly turned into a grey color. Once Janna noticed this, Toffee maliciously laughed and ran faster as she grew a tail and her eyes became golden, all while Toffee continued to chuckle.

And it didn't just affect her in the real world. In her mind, some chains suddenly appeared out of nowhere and restrained Janna while Toffee walked to her with a malicious sneer. "Toffee, what's going on?!" Janna asked in horror.

"You will find out soon, dear Janna. You will find out _soon_."

Then, back in the real world, Janna eventually fell unconscious and the last thing she heard before closing her eyes was Toffee's sinister laughter...


	4. Episode 22

**_Alright, Miss Heinous, morning is coming up. You know what this means._**

 **Unfortunately I do. Call Shadow Squad here.**

 ** _I already did, Miss Heinous._**

 ***Shadow Squad arrives***

 ** _You needed us for something, Miss Heinous?_**

 **Yes. Apparently, one of the players has escaped with one of the princesses. I don't know who they are, but I get the feeling they went to the stampede hills. Go after them and bring back before the stampede begins.**

 ** _Yes miss sir!_**

 ***Shadow Squad leaves***

 **...**

 _ **Well, now that the dead meat are going to emphasize the dead part, I'll be going now-**_

 **Andrea, wait.**

 _ ***Stops* Yes?**_

 **Remember Jackie, your subordinate? Tell her to come to me later, I think you had enough time to do...things to her.**

 _ **How can you be sure I even did some of those things?**_

 **'Cause I've been seeing what you two have been doing in the cameras!**

 ** _How much have you seen?_**

 **Every-fucking-thing!**

 _ **Shit!**_

* * *

 **Episode 22: Stampede**

* * *

 **(Stampede Hills)**

The sun rose high in the sky as Marco ate his nachos at a store near the hills while the minotaur princess ate grass alongside the rest of her minotaur citizens. "Isn't this place beautiful, turdina?"

"I guess." Marco uttered.

The princess, hearing the indifference in Marco's tone, stopped eating and went to him. "Something wrong?"

"No, princess, nothing's wrong." Marco replied before ranting, "Except for the fact that my friend is considered a rapist, I'm stuck in an infamous discount prison, I don't have my wand and I'll need to kick an officer's ass before I get to, and these nachos have chocolate in them! In that case, something is wrong!"

"Look, Turdina, I'm sorry if I made you angry." the princess apologized, though Marco simply looked away. "But look at the bright side of things: at least you'll be able to guide me

"And how will I do that?"

"Oh, you will see."

 **(Back at the reform school)**

 _"WAAAAAAAKE UP THE HEEELL NOOOOOOW! YOU ROYAL SCUM!"_ Sung a guard at the top of his lungs.

 _"WE HEARD YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_ The princesses sung in response.

 _"I THINK MY JOB HERE IS DONE!"_

The princesses and the players went to the dining room and each of them were handed their breakfast as Star sat alone and was approached by Pony Head. "Yo, B-fly, where's Turdina?" She asked.

"She-I mean he left with the minotaur princess to see the stampede, first seat." Star answered, shocking Pony Head. "But who cares about that?"

"You should!" Pony Head stated in a stern tone. "Your friend is going to a potentially dangerous stampede and you'll just let him go?"

"I already hurt Marco before when I did...that, I don't want to force him to choose what to do and what not to do." Star answered as she ate some of her food.

"You can't honestly be still upset about the fact that you raped him, can you?" Pony Head, earning no response. "B-Fly, whatever happened between you and Turdina, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Besides, this is not the Star Butterfly I like to see!"

Star slammed her fist into the table and snapped, "Then piss off, she's not going to come back anytime soon!"

The entire room went quiet, and the princesses-except Pony Head-gave Star furious looks before they turned back to their food and Star sulked in shame. However, when Pony Head finally reacted, she simply smiled and gave Star a sympathetic look.

"Okay, I see how it is, you need some space, I'm taking that space, I'll go get out of your hair right now." Pony Head answered. "But keep this in mind, Star, no matter what you did, you're still the same mewman princess I've known since I still had a body!"

The flying Pony Head flew away and Star looked at her food, which was shaped like her sad face. "That's exactly what I'm worried about."

 **(Back at the hills)**

Marco firmly listened as the minotaur princess finished explaining him what they were going to do once the stampede began.

"So, let me get this straight: your idea is that I mount you, act as your rider and guide you and by extension your people across the fields so that nobody gets hurt?" He asked.

"That's the basic plan."

Marco thought about it for a moment and sulked before replying, "I'm sorry, but I just don't see this working. I've never been a rider before, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." the minotaur princess got on all four and gestured Marco to get on her back. "Hop on, Turdina!"

This got on Marco's nerves. "Stop calling me Turdina, my name is Marco!"

Marco got on the princess's back and grabbed her horns, making her blush and giggle before saying, "Okay, so when the stampede starts, just grab my horns and tilt them to the way you want me to go, and bingo, you got a royal mount!"

"You must be really strong if someone of my size doesn't even make you flinch." Marco remarked.

The minotaur princess blushed and quietly answered, "Yeah, I am. Wanna go for a test ride?"

"Sure."

With that said, the minotaur princess acted like a horse before running around with Marco laughing as they ran around.

 **(Back at the reform school)**

Andrea and Jackie, alongside some of the remaining player officers and robot officers, walked in a straight line across the hallways, striking fear and hatred from the princesses and players inside.

Andrea clapped twice and this somehow opened the doors, which allowed the officers to drag both players and princesses with them to the dining room.

Once there, the guards released the players and princesses and Andrea turned to look at them, remaining calm as thousands of furious glares looked straight at her.

"Princesses of St. Olga's and visiting players, if you look through your windows, you'll be able to see the migratory stampede in a few minutes."

The princesses and players immediately turned to windows and went to look outside, all except Star, who was dumbfounded.

"Enjoy the view, princesses." Andrea said before turning to Star. "Except you, Star, you'll just have to do with the view in your room."

The officer gestured to Jackie, and she dragged Star back to her room as the princess tried to free herself. "Let me go, Jackie!" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, Star, but if I don't do what Andrea says, she's going to fuck me!" Jackie replied, cringing before clarifying, "Both figuratively AND literally!"

Once they reached Star's room, Jackie pushed her in and closed the door, sighing as Star went to the door's window and grabbed the bars.

"Look, just stay here until the stampede is over, okay?" Jackie spoke to the princess. "A ton of shit is happening right now, Star, and in a nightmarish place such as this, you need to be careful unless you want to die."

"Jackie, you were the biggest threat in the last stage, but now, you're nothing more than a pussy..." Star remarked, shocking Jackie. "What the hell happened?"

The gal swallowed her fear and sighed before stating, "There are some things that are better left to the imagination, Star. Anyway, enjoy the stampede."

Star waved goodbye and watched as Jackie left before going to her window to watch the stampede. However, what she saw were the member of Shadow Squad, still looking for Marco and the minotaur princess. _"What are they doing down there?"_

 **(Back at the hills)**

Once their test run was finished, Marco and the minotaur princess rested on the grass field, watching the clouds pass by as they caught their breath. "You know, Marco, you were a better rider than I thought you would be. No offense of course."

"None taken." He replied.

"The stampede will start soon, wanna get ready for it?"

Marco confidently nodded, and the duo got ready as the minotaurs reunited at the start of the hills, where the reform school among other things could be seen in the horizon. Yelling like horses, the minotaurs started the stampede.

 **(Meanwhile, with Shadow Squad)**

The squad continued to look in vain for Marco and the minotaur princess. "We've been looking everywhere and there's still no sight of them!" Brittney complained.

"Let's get out of here, the stampede is about to begin." Tom suggested.

"We can't go back until we find and subdue the player and the princess." StarFan13 explained before whispering, "And besides, Hope will save us from death."

The ground started to shake and the shadow squad tried to maintain their balance as Andrea watched from the top and Hope got out and his in the shadows. Then, they turned around to see the minotaurs approaching them.

"Goodbye, dead meat." Andrea stated.

As the stampede got closer and closer, the princesses gasped as they spotted the squad outside, and the officers tried to remain calm and find a way to escape as StarFan13 stared at the horizon and saw Hope get ready to do her part.

Hope then lifted her hand and shadow squad were surrounded by a light green aura and were lifted from the ground as Andrea spotted Hope and reached for her pockets.

Shadow Squad watched as the minotaurs started to pass by, but Jackie suddenly arrived and tackled Hope, making her drop the squad back down. Then, as they noticed the officers, Marco and the minotaur princess tried to steer away from them, kicking StarFan13 in the face in the process and causing them to crash and sent the minotaurs go off the rails.

Hope kicked Jackie away and lifted the squad again before they were ran over by the out of control minotaurs. However, just as she managed, Jackie attacked again and restrained and made her watch as StarFan13 was sent flying to the reform school's roof while the rest of her squad were sent to a big rock.

Andrea saw that and smiled deviously before heading to the roof as StarFan13 climbed and tried to get to the top before stopping dead on her tracks at the sight of a smiling Andrea.

"You failed, Andrea, Shadow Squad is not as expandable as you think!" StarFan13 defiantly stated.

Andrea simply chuckled and stomped the girl's hands before going face-to-face and hissing, "Everybody's expendable."

Without hesitation, Andrea pushed StarFan13 off the reform school and watched as she screamed and landed on the rampaging stampede.

At the same time, Hope, the remaining Shadow Squad members and Star yelled "No!" in horror while Jackie flinched, released Hope and quickly went back to the reform school.

Then, once the stampede finished, there was only silence...

The remaining members of Shadow Squad ran towards the field as Star broke out of her room and went there as well. Once they arrived there, they tried to call StarFan13's name, but the girl didn't respond.

They continued to look around, looking more and more desperate and losing more and more hope the longer they looked. As the final minotaur ran past them, they finally found StarFan13 lying on the ground.

"No..."

The team and Star went to the motionless girl, and they tried to get her to react with very little success. Once Star recognized that her number one fan was dead, she shed tears as she gently grabbed StarFan13's cheek and then hugged her.

"Why did you have to die?..."

The princesses watched in shock as the scene happened, and Andrea took the chance to arrive and get the attention of Star and the rest of the squad.

"You have seen what happens to those that leave." She stated as she headed for the teenagers. "The world will make them regret their decision, with extreme prejudice."

Shadow Squad got ready to counterattack and Star held StarFan13's body tightly and backed away as Andrea stopped walking.

"If you don't want to suffer the same faith as your leader, you won't leave the school, you will obey Miss Heinous's orders, you will only do what you're told to do, and you will offer no rebuttals or resistance to the orders."

Shadow Squad tried to attack Andrea, but she simply dodged and or reflected the attacks with much effort. The officers laid on the ground and Andrea gave them a simple order.

"Go back inside and stand sentry."

Shadow Squad obeyed and went back inside as Andrea watched them with a smug look.

However, when Star got up and headed back to the reform school as well, she was stopped by Andrea. "Give me the body, Star, I need it for something."

"What would you-"

"I said, give me the body." Andrea snarled before aiming Star with her electrified hands. "Or do I need to shock you into obedience?"

Star calmed down and dropped her fan's body, giving Andrea a furious look.

"See? You could avoid so much trouble if you just obeyed without resistance, but you just don't do that." Andrea mockingly muttered as she grabbed the corpse and walked away. "And if you wonder where Marco went, I saw them crash somewhere along with the minotaur princess. Perhaps you'd like to see if he's still alive?"

Andrea laughed and walked away as Star went to check on her friend and the princess. And at the distance, Hope frowned and eyed Andrea before going back to the reform school.

 **(Back inside the school)**

Marco suddenly woke up and caught his breath as he looked around. He was back in his and Star's bedroom, and the princess sat close to him. "Are you feeling okay, Marco?"

"Yeah, kind of." Marco replied. "Where is the minotaur princess?"

"She's back at her kingdom, resting until she gets better."

Marco sighed in relief and caught some more of his breath before noticing Star looking depressed. "Something wrong, Star?" He asked sympathetically.

"It's my fangirl." Star paused before finishing, "She...isn't with us anymore."

"Oh, did she become a shadow?"

Star shook her head. "No, she died."

"I don't get it." Marco uttered as he tilted his head.

"Marco, if you die from now on, then you're out of the game."

Marco immediately fainted from the reveal.

 **(Meanwhile, with Andrea)**

The cyborg officer walked across the hallways carrying StarFan13's corpse, and then kicked open the doors leading to Hope's office to see the girl sitting on a desk with a stern look.

"Hope, I know you're the reason the whole plan was utterly fucked up." Andrea snarled before throwing StarFan13's body at Hope, who didn't even flinch. "You saved most of Shadow Squad, you got them a new leader in the form of Mrs. Diaz, and you gave Star the means to escape her room once everything was over, didn't you?"

Hope remained silent for a moment before flashing a smug smile and saying, "My name is Hope for a reason-"

"Don't you try to use that bullshit to save face!" Andrea snapped. "Your job isn't to save the officers or give the princesses or anybody any hope, your job is to make sure everybody knows you mean business, that you won't be easy to deal with, and that this game just got a ton more serious!"

"And is it really necessary to kill some of our own partners to do that?" Hope asked. "And besides, shadow squad could show promise sometime in the future, and you just want to get rid of them right now?"

"They're dead meat! They're only purpose for existing is to be killed and disposed!"

Hope crossed her arms and scolded, "You can't just declare them lost causes."

"And you can't just hold this amount of trust into them! They've barely even started yesterday!"

"Yet another reason why you shouldn't get rid of them this early: how do you know they won't turn out to be far more powerful than you think? That would mean you just got rid of potential allies."

Andrea aimed her arm at Hope and charged a laser blast as the girl remained there with a defiant look. Just as she got ready to shoot and murder Hope, however, Andrea shot the blast at a bookshelf and exchanged stern stares with Hope.

"I'm letting you go for the moment, but that's the only time I'll do this." Andrea growled. "Interfere with my or Miss Heinous's plans again, and you're officially on my shit list!"

With her mind spoken, Andrea stormed out of the room and the door slowly closed as Hope smiled deviously and chuckled.


	5. Episode 23

**Phew! Last day was a doozy, don't you think so, Miss Heinous?**

 _ **I didn't see what happened, Andrea, so I wouldn't know what to say.**_

 **Well, it was a blast! Sure, most of Shadow Squad survived-**

 _ **They did?**_

 **Yes, but I quickly rectified that by sending StarFan13 to her doom!**

 _ **YOU WHAT?!**_

 **It's what I had to do, Miss Heinous. After all, you gotta get rid of the dead meat before it goes rotten, right?**

 _ **...This conversation is over. You're dismissed, Andrea.**_

 **Did I strike a nerve?**

 _ **Piss off!**_

 ***Andrea leaves and Someone arrives***

 _ **Ah yes, I was expecting you. I heard you want to make a proposition, but first, I need confirmation on a little...rumor, Andrea told me about.**_

 **...**

* * *

 **Episode 23: New Rules**

* * *

 **(Dining Room)**

The princesses and players, still shaken by what happened in the stampede, shivered as they ate their lunch and tried to ignore the incoming Miss Heinous and officers.

"Princesses and players, stand up!" Miss Heinous proclaimed, and everybody quickly obliged. "As you all know, yesterday we lost StarFan13 to the migratory stampede of the minotaurs, which was influenced by unknown sources."

Andrea chuckled and Miss Heinous glared at her before adding, "Due to her death, Shadow Squad will have a new leader replacing her. Come here."

Mrs. Diaz walked to the officers and Miss Heinous while wearing an adult-sized version of StarFan13's uniform. "Mom?!" Marco exclaimed in disbelief.

Mrs. Diaz and Miss Heinous met face-to-face, Mrs. Diaz bowed and then joined the surprised members of Shadow Squad as Miss Heinous continued.

"Due to the stampede, new rules will be applied immediately to increase security and ensure no princess or players end dead again." Miss Heinous then turned to Mrs. Diaz and said, "Mrs. Diaz, please tell everyone the rules."

Angie nodded in agreement, grabbed the microphone and said in a serious tone, "During the day, the school will be surrounded by a force field capable of frying a mature dragon in seconds, and this will also, making using even more impossible."

The instant she said that, the force field activated, surrounding the school in a dark green light.

"During the night, all doors will be locked and a guard will stand sentry just in case any night necessities need to be taken care of."

The princesses and players, but specially Pony Head, gasped and internally complained in shock. But the next rule made them drop their jaws.

"And most importantly, if anybody, princess, player or officer alike, is found having sex, they will be caught and exposed, and in the case of the girls, take a pregnancy test. If negative, they'll be let go with a warning, but if positive, they will be forced to make an abortion."

And alongside the shock were most of the officers, except for Hope, who smiled. With the new rules spoken, Mrs. Diaz handed Miss Heinous back the microphone and returned to her squad.

"I know, you may think that we're going a tad too far with these rules, but this is all for your own safety. Remember that. Now, enjoy your lunch."

With that said, Miss Heinous and the officers left as the princesses and players. "As if this place wasn't a huge piece of shit already!" the pixie princess complained. "I mean, the first and second rule are bad, but the last one's the worst!"

"Why do you think that?" the mermaid princess questioned.

"Umm...reasons."

Then, as the princesses and players continued to talk, Miss Heinous went back to her office while the guards followed her.

"Miss Heinous, can I ask you something?" Andrea requested once she caught up to the woman.

"Spit it out." Miss Heinous stated.

"Are you seriously allowing Mrs. Diaz to be part of the guards?"

"Anything wrong with that?"

"You can't just trust her! She's the mother of Turdina, she's a blatant bitch, and-"

"If I can let someone as depraved like _you_ keep the uniform and the job, who's the say I can't do the same with Mrs. Diaz?"

Andrea was rendered speechless. "I expected no other answer." Miss Heinous stated sternly. "Now shut the fuck up, and follow my lead."

The cyborg girl obeyed and continued to walk as Hope and Mrs. Diaz exchanged pleased looks and did a fist bump, which she spotted and disapproved with a glare.

 **(Star and Marco's room)**

The princess opened the door and went to her bed while an enraged Marco stomped in and slammed the door shut.

"This is just ridiculous! First my mother goes from supporter to player, then she tries to hook you up with me, and now she's part of the St. Olga's guards?!" Marco ranted as he went to Star. "What's next, we're going to face off in the endgame?"

"So, Marco, is there anything you'd like to do to ease your anger?" Star asked before covering Marco's mouth. "That doesn't involve shoving your opinion down my throat?"

"Actually, I have an idea of what you can do-"

Star cheered up. "And it has nothing to do with payback for raping me."

Her cheer instantly turned into a frown as Marco whispered his idea to the girls' ears. "You want me to-"

Before she could finish, Marco covered her mouth and saw one of the robot guards on the door walking back and forth while taking peeks of the duo.

Once he was out of sight, Marco released Star's mouth and explained as the robot guard was audibly being destroyed. "You can't just say that out loud. Wait until the right moment, and then do it."

Star nodded in confirmation and the door suddenly opened. The duo turned to who opened the door, and it was Janna, whose beanie was covering her eyes.

"Janna?" Marco asked in surprise.

"Nice to see you again too." Janna replied in a deep, menacing voice before showing the guards' key. "Star, I'm going to go take my wand, wanna come with me?"

Star turned to Marco, who immediately nodded, and the princess and beanie jerk went to get their wands. However, as the girls left, Marco felt some intense, almost malicious energy emitting from Janna, so he slowly and silently followed them.


	6. Last update for a while

**This is a quick notice to tell you that the last chapter will be the last one for a while. I got most of the story ready, in fact this part will be shorter than part 1, but that's not the point of this update. The point, is to let you know that there won't be any updates in December. However, come January, I will attempt to make updates, but I don't promise anything.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone, and have a happy new year!**


	7. Episode 24

**Hey, Officer Jackass.**

 _ **Y-Yes, Andrea?**_

 **Pardon me?**

 _ **I mean, uh...Y-Yes...mistress?**_

 **That's better. Now, I need to ask you something: why the hell did you not knock out Hope when you had the chance?**

 _ **I...uh...**_

 **You just want back to the reform school like a pussy without knocking out Hope, and you didn't even think of a convincing excuse to give me when I eventually found out?**

 _ **...**_

 **Whatever, I'll punish you later. For now, Miss Heinous needs you for something. Don't ask me what, I don't fucking know, just go meet her.**

 _ **Y-Yes...mistress.**_

* * *

 **Episode 24: Wand Quest**

* * *

Star and Janna continued to walk to their destination as Marco slowly followed them in the shadows, swiftly changing hiding spots as he did. Eventually, the girls arrived at a big, golden gate with a keyhole shaped like the guards' key.

Janna unlocked the door with the guards' keys and opened them, revealing a long, mechanical hallway. She gestured Star to come with her, and the princess followed and Marco joined them just before the doors slammed shut.

"What is this place?" Star asked as she looked around.

"It's the wand vault, a room specifically made for the wand games in order." Janna looked around for a bit before smiling and walking deeper, "Be sure not to make a wrong move, a single mistake could lead us to being found and detained. Now, how about we go look for the wands?"

"How do you know about this place at all?" Star crossed her arms in disbelief. "This is literally the first time you've ever been to St. Olga's."

"I just know, Star." Janna responded. "Now, follow me, the longer we stay here the more likely we'll get caught."

Janna went deeper inside the vault as Star eyed at her suspiciously. She then felt someone was nearby and turned around just as Marco hid behind a plant shaped just like him.

Just as he got ready to follow the girls, however, Star suddenly arrived next to him and shouted "Marco Diaz!", scaring the boy out of hiding. "What are you doing here?" she pondered.

"Star, I know you must be angry, but I had to follow you because I get the feeling something's wrong with Janna." Marco explained.

"In any other situation I'd be pissed that you came alone without telling me, but I can't help but feel the same thing you're concerned with." Star glanced back at the beanie jerk, "Janna's never been to this place before, and yet she knows about this vault?"

"So, what should we do?"

Star scratched her chin and thought about it for a moment as Janna stopped and noticed the princess was nowhere to be seen.

"Stay in the shadows for the moment, and when she attacks, you'll come out and help me deal with her." Star instructed.

Marco nodded in agreement and pushed. "Star, I told you that the longer we stay still, the more likely we'll get caught." Janna hit Star's forehead and crossed her arms in frustration, "Do you want to have the only chance to get you wand back be forcibly taken away from you?"

"No."

"Then follow me and don't stay behind."

Janna once again walked deeper into the vault and Star growled before following her. Marco silently followed them as well.

 **(Meanwhile, with Mrs. Diaz, Andrea and Hope)**

"Alright, Angie Diaz, if you're going to be an officer, your job will be to make sure chaos doesn't reign in St. Olga's." Andrea explained as Mrs. Diaz sat down and saw the cameras. "For now, take a look at the cameras, and tell Hope here to detain whatever unauthorized person is snooping around."

With her rather simple rules stated, Andrea left the room, the duo started to look at the cameras for any "unauthorized persons", and they immediately found Janna and Star walking to the vault.

Mrs. Diaz and Hope exchanged serious stares before Mrs. Diaz gestured Hope to come closer, and she whispered something to the girl once she did as requested. Hope nodded in agreement and immediately went to confront the girls.

Back at the vault, Janna stopped Star on her tracks as she felt Hope coming. They saw the shadow of the officer flash a few times before Hope appeared in front of Janna and tried to kick her, though Janna blocked the attack effortlessly.

Hope backed away a little and dusted herself before asking, "How did you get here?"

"I murdered one of the robot guards and took his keys." Janna stretched herself a bit, "And if you don't watch what you're doing next time, you'll be the next one murdered!"

"Listen, I'm not looking for conflict, I just want to talk with Star and request her something." Hope compromised.

"And how do we know this isn't a trap to capture us?" Star inquired.

"Do you really think I'd join sides with an organization who brainwashes princesses?"

Star tilted her head in confusion. "The flying unicorn head told me about it."

"Her name's Pony Head."

"Yeah, keep thinking that." Hope replied before turning to Janna, "Anyway, what do you think, "Janna"? I'm sure you want to avoid conflict too, so this'll be a win-win if you do accept."

Janna remained silent for a few seconds before backing down on her threat and letting Hope talk with Star.

Hope went to the princess, slapping Janna's ass in the process, and whispered something to Star's ear, which made her raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Why do you want me to do that?"

"Just do it."

With a new request at hand, Star nodded and followed as Hope left and Janna continued to walk like nothing happened. After looking at the girl leave for a while, Star was called by Janna and she and Marco quickly continued to follow the girl.

 **(Back with Mrs. Diaz)**

The woman continued to look at the screens, mostly the one with Janna, Star and Marco, when Hope returned and gave her status report, "I told her the request, and she accepted."

"Good." Mrs. Diaz replied as she firmly looked at the screens. "Let's see if she does as requested."

 **(And then, with Miss Heinous)**

The woman watched the moon high in the sky, holding a bottle of liquor in one hand and a cup in the other. Then, as she poured some liquor on the cup, Jackie opened the door and went inside.

"M-Miss Heinous?" the teenager stuttered.

"Sit down, Jackie, I was expecting you." Jackie did as told and Miss Heinous, with a reassuring smile, turned to the teenage girl. "So tell me, how does it feel to be under Andrea's command?"

Jackie looked everywhere and stammered as she tried to think of an answer. Then, when she opened her mouth, Miss Heinous added, "We both know you're just going to tell me a lot of bullshit, tell me the truth."

Jackie took back everything and sighed before answering truthfully, "She...treats me pretty badly, constantly insults me and even planned to punish me after our conversation here."

"Alright then, that is what I feared." Miss Heinous took out another cup from nowhere, poured some liquor in it and handed it to Jackie. "Now, what if I told you that there is a way that you can fight back?"

The girls talked about it for a long time, and once they reached a decision, Jackie bowed reverently before leaving the room. Once she left, Miss Heinous smiled deviously as Hope, watching from the shadows, slowly clapped and went to her side.

"I'm glad you could make the compromise." Hope uttered as she shook hands with the woman.

"And I'm glad you suggested it to me." Miss Heinous replied. "Let's see how it works out later. For now, returns to your duties, Hope."

The girl nodded and immediately left. Once she was gone, Miss Heinous chuckled as she took another look at the moon...

 **(Back with Janna and Star)**

The girls continued to go deeper as Marco continued to follow them. Eventually, they reached a giant vault locked by a chain with a keyhole like the gate's, so Janna opened it easily and it opened as she dragged herself and Star to a hiding spot.

Once open, Janna and Star slowly went inside and Janna looked around for some cameras, which she immediately found on the ceiling. She chewed some gum and threw it at them, effectively breaking it...somehow.

However, they failed to notice that the camera was quickly replaced with a new one, and it flashed red as the girls went inside the vault. Once inside, Janna stopped Star again and took out a can of graffiti, which she used to spray and reveal the lasers around the room.

"Star, you go get the wands." Janna ordered. "I need you to take your wand and my wand from the vault and give them back to me, understood?"

Star rolled her eyes and nodded, making Janna smile and gesture her to go already. She immediately dodged the lasers and stopped in front of a glass containing all the players and officer's wands.

Star took a glance back and saw Marco enter and give her a hopeful smile and thumbs up. The princess turned back to the vault, took two wands and immediately returned to Janna.

"Did you pick the right ones?"

Star remained silent and took a quick glance at the vault before smiling and answering, "Yes, I did."

Janna took a look at the wands, and gave Star a furious look as the mewman smugly smiled. "Liar, liar, ass on fire, these aren't the wands I told you to pick!"

And then, as Janna continued to scold Star, Mrs. Diaz pressed a button and this set off the vault's alarms.

"They found us!" Janna exclaimed before pushing Star back. "Take those wands back, pick the right ones and let's bolt out of here!"

Star simply overpowered the girl and ran to the exit. "I'm taking the ones I picked with me and that's it!"

Janna quickly reached Star, slapped her to the ground and stated, "No you're not, now put them back and get the right ones before I-"

Before she could even finish, Marco sneak attacked Janna with a karate chop and sent her flying to a wall as Star saved the wands in her pockets. "Thanks, Marco, I was just about to tell her to shut up."

And as Marco helped Star get up, Janna recovered and shook her head as her beanie fell off. She then got up and turned to Star and Marco to reveal her skin color and eyes had become just like Toffee's.

"Toffee? Janna?" Marco blurted.

Star came up with a better name a second later, "Toffana!"

"So, your friend did follow us after all?" Janna blurted in both her and Toffee's voice. "Well, in that case, I'll just have to knock both of you out!"

Janna's fingernails turned into claws and Marco and Star got ready to fight back as Hope and Mrs. Diaz watched the screens with pleased smiles.


	8. Episode 25

**Hope, do you think you could intervene?**

 _ **Why do you ask that, Mrs. Diaz?**_

 **I don't know, I get the feeling that if nobody intervenes, something major could be discovered by Star and Marco. Something that they shouldn't learn until later.**

 _ **I get that feeling too, but then again, this is barely the second stage of the wand games. Certainly, this level doesn't hide anything bigger than a couple easter eggs, right?**_

 **...**

 _ **That failed to calm your worries, did it?**_

 **I'll keep an eye on them, and when the fighting gets too intense, you'll go and help them.**

 _ **Roger.**_

* * *

 **Episode 25: Wand Quest 2: Wait, Do We Need a Sequel?**

* * *

 **(Miss Heinous' Office)**

The woman took a sip from her cup of liquor before the alarms blared, forcing her to spit out the liquor and throw the bottle and cup away before checking the cameras and finding Toffanna, Star and Marco fighting in the wand vault.

"Those three are in the wand vault?!" Miss Heinous exclaimed in shock. "If they were to cause enough ruckus..."

Realizing what this meant, the woman got up and slammed her fist on her desk as she proclaimed, "I must get there immediately!"

 **(Back at the wand vault)**

Marco tried to dive kick Toffanna, but she simply blocked the attack, grabbed his leg and threw Marco towards Star, making her drop one of the wands...which was Jackie's wand. Toffanna tried to pick the wand, but she quickly punched away by Marco, who flinched at the sight of the wand.

"Star, why did you pick that wand?" Marco questioned as Star picked it up and saved it on her pockets.

"Hope asked me to do so!" Star retorted. "Apparently, she needs it for a plan involving Jackie."

"And you don't find that the least bit suspicious?"

As the duo continued to talk about it, Toffanna got up, noticed she was close to the vault and immediately searched for her own wand. Once she found it, she aimed it at the duo and they were surrounded by yellow auras as they were lifted from the ground.

"Wait, what is going on?!" Marco shouted.

Toffanna didn't answer, instead, she pinned Star to the ground and made her lift and spread her legs, revealing her nacho-themed panties. "That was supposed to be a surprise!" Star whined as she struggled to free herself.

Toffanna chuckled as she made Marco go down, take off Star's panties and then start to take off his pants.

"Janna, I know you're in there somewhere!" Star uttered as Marco stroke his dick, making it grow erect. "Even if what I did to Marco was terrible, you can't possibly find this anymore right, right?"

"Sorry, Star, but you've been a bad girl." Marco's dick grew erected and he rubbed it against Star's vagina before getting ready to thrust. "And you need to be punished."

Before Star could continue to speak, Marco wrapped her panties around her mouth and, with a single, fast thrust, his dick went successfully inside her vagina, making Star scream in pain as Tofanna watched with a sick smile. Then, as Marco continued to thrust against Star's muffled pleadings, Toffanna summoned a winged eye and made it record the scene, much to Star and Marco's horror.

 **(Meanwhile, at the dining room)**

The princesses and players ate food while the remaining members of Shadow Squad watched them closely. Then, without warning, the TV turned and showcased Marco and Star's sex scene "Woah!"

"I did not expect to see that." Tom remarked in shock.

"I don't even want to watch that!" Jeremy shrieked before hiding behind Brittney, who covered her own eyes.

"I'm conflicted, on the one hand she did rape him, but on the other hand, neither of them seem to be enjoying it." the pixie princess uttered as she took a closer look at the scenery. "And where exactly are they having sex in?"

"What does that matter?!" the humanoid princess yelled as she covered her eyes. "This is not something we should be watching while eating!"

"Then why do we keep watching it?!" Pony Head shouted.

As the princesses and players tried to ignore the loud scene, Miss Heinous arrived, took out a wand-like object and shot it at the TV screen, utterly obliterating it. "Everybody just continue doing what you were doing!" she ordered.

Everybody obeyed and Miss Heinous continued to run to the wand vault.

 **(Meanwhile, with Hope and Mrs. Diaz)**

The duo watched in shock, horror and disgust as Marco continued to rape Star against his own will, though Mrs. Diaz was taking it worse and showing it far more notably. "Mrs. Diaz, permission to stop this scene?" Hope immediately asked.

"The hell are you asking permission for?! Go stop it!" Mrs. Diaz yelled.

"Yes ma'am!"

Hope immediately left and Mrs. Diaz turned off the screens to catch her breath from the shocking sight.

 **(Back with Star and Marco)**

Star continued to fruitlessly plead Marco to stop as he continued to thrust his dick in her vagina. Then, as Star's pleading slowly turned into moaning, Marco caught his breath as he started to slow down. "So, Marco, ready to imprint Star with your seed?" Toffanna inquired, making the boy stop for a moment.

The princess cried and shook her head as fast as she could, but before Marco could reply, Tofanna made him continue at twice the speed as before. Toffanna laughed as Star cried and Marco started to reach the point of climax, and he shot his "seeds" inside Star when Hope suddenly arrived and kicked the wand away from Toffanna's hand, freeing the teenagers.

Hope turned to see Marco take out his dick from Star's bleeding pussy, which was also leaking sperm. _"Shit, I came here too late!"_ she thought before turning to Toffanna. "Janna, why did you-"

"Janna, why do you look like that."

"That's not the Janna you know anymore, Hope." Marco stated as he took off Star's panties from her mouth. "She's been replaced by a cruel monster who doesn't care about the feelings of others, only their own entertainment."

"So, Janna?"

"Well, the seed has been planted and Star and Marco are too weak to fight back." Toffanna mockingly remarked as the trio growled at her. "I think I'll be going on my-"

Without warning, Toffanna punched herself. "What the-?!"

Some more punches followed as Hope, Star and Marco watched in confusion. "After what you did to Star and Marco, I'm not letting you go!" Toffanna shouted in Janna's voice.

"Janna's still there?!" Marco shouted.

And then the trio heard Miss Heinous coming to the wand vault as Toffanna continued to hit herself. "Someone's coming!" Hope looked around for a way to escape and then noticed a switch, "Hang on tight, Team Starco!"

Hope pulled the switch and the floor opened underneath the trio, making them scream as they fell and the door "closed" again by the time Miss Heinous arrived. "Oh no."

Meanwhile, deep below, the trio fell and hit the ground of the prophecy room from before. However, once Marco took a look around, he noticed that it was completely different: the ground now had the players shouting and screaming in agony as some shadowy figures came out of a cross in the sky.

"What the-"

Then, when he looked at the ceiling, he saw a humanoid shadowy being surrounded by a circle containing some symbols: a pair of pom poms, a beanie, a seashell, a pair of bull horns surrounded by fire, StarFan13's headband, a plate of nachos and a star with butterfly wings. The headband part was slightly cracked, and some rubble came out of it, while the rest were relatively intact.

"Why is that over there?" Marco asked as Hope approached Star, took one of the wands and then knocked her out. "This wasn't here before, what does it-"

Before he could finish, Marco was struck by Hope with a single punch to the neck, making him fall down and slowly lose consciousness as Hope stated:

"I'm sorry, guys, you were never meant to see this."

 **(Later, at his and Star's bedroom)**

Marco suddenly woke up and looked around to see he was now at his and Star's bedroom, with the unconscious girl sleeping next to him. Star then woke up and did the same before turning to Marco. "Hi Marco."

"Hi Star." Marco replied somewhat worriedly. "Hey, did you see the revamped room underneath the school?"

"I did see it, and I don't understand what it means." Star immediately reached for her pockets and took out something. "But right now, there's a more important matter: the wand."

"Oh right, you took some wands from the vault, but Toffee-Janna said that you didn't pick yours." Marco leaned closer to Star's hand and added, "What wands did you pick?"

Star opened her hand, and Marco saw she was holding his wand. "The remaining one was taken by Hope."

Flabbergasted at the sight, Marco grabbed the wand and checked it a little before turning to Star and asking, "You took my wand? Why?"

"I figured you'd need it more than me." Marco smiled and glanced at his wand and then Star, who played with her hair as she added, "And besides, my wand is incomplete and very unpredictable, kinda like me, and this school probably wouldn't stand a double me."

With that said, Marco and Star laughed in unison as Hope watched from the door's window. As their laughing came to a stop, Hope put the wand she took in her pockets and walked away, catching the interest of Pony Head as she left.

 _"What is that officer hiding?"_


	9. Episode 26

**Well, Star and Marco found out about the room and the event, luckily they still don't know their meaning yet.**

 _ **Should we do something about that Janna girl? It's because of her that they found out after all.**_

 **No, she already has trouble of her own with that demon stuck inside her. For now, we wait until the cross in the sky is opened, and then the endgame will begin.**

 _ **If you say so, but I don't think I'll survive the wait.**_

 **Just shut up and...Wait, where's my book?**

 _ **What book?**_

 **The one I gave you to keep it safe!**

 _ **You gave ME something that important?**_

 **...Fuck!**

* * *

 **Episode 26: Visit From an Old Friend**

* * *

 **(Miss Heinous office)**

Andrea sat on a chair and watched as the worried Miss Heinous walked back and forth. "This is bad, this is really bad!"

"Relax, worrywart, this isn't as bad as you think it is-"

"Two of the players found out about the endgame prophecy!" Miss Heinous snarled. "It's as bad, if not even worse, than I think! We need to do something about this before it's too late!"

"Again, relax worrywart." Andrea got off her chair, stopped Miss Heinous and stated, "Two players found out about the prophecy, so what? As long as the other players the prophecy speaks of never find out about it, we're fine."

"But what if they do eventually find out?"

"But they won't, we'll seal the room and tighten the security around the vault." Andrea reassured before putting her hand in Miss Heinous' shoulder. "You can trust my word, Miss Heinous, that Star and Marco are the ONLY players who will ever know about the prophecy."

Miss Heinous, instead of being relieved, frowned and slapped away Andrea's hand before stating, "That's because they're the only players in the prophecy! Andrea, I know you want to try and calm me down, but quite frankly your attempts suck. Please leave and let me think of what to do next."

Andrea, offended by the response, clenched her teeth and snarled as she left, "Fine, if you excuse me, I'm going to tighten security around the vault and wonder when did my boss became such a whiny, worrywart bitch!"

Once the cyborg girl left, Miss Heinous massaged her head as Hope came out of the shadows, having watched the scene in disapproval. "Do you honestly think she's going to do as she says?"

"It's Andrea, of course it's unlikely she'll do what she says." Miss Heinous replied.

"Well then, I guess her usefulness is running short."

"It's been running short ever since thee players arrived."

"Then I guess you know what we should do with her, right?"

Miss Heinous suddenly remembered Jackie, turned to a smiling Hope and took a moment before thinking the same thing Hope did. But once she did, the woman flashed a malicious smile before laughing and looking at the moon.

 **(Later, at Star and Marco's bedroom)**

The teenagers slept together peacefully on the bed as a pair of interdimensional scissors somehow opened a cross in the room, which made the room turn greyscale and everything to go quiet. This made the duo wake up, and they immediately noticed the change in scenery before noticing the expanding cross in the room. From the cross, a person slowly came out while laughing like a maniac

This person was StarFan13, who looked like her usual self, only with eyes that implied complete madness. "StarFan13?"

The fangirl just replied, "The one and only, hahaha!"

Her laughter echoed through the room for a moment before suddenly stopping, upon which Star added, "But, you're dead! I saw you die during the stampede."

"Hehe, yeah, about that, I was simply controling my body from where I currently am forced to reside." StarFan13 explained while playing a bit with the window. "Thanks to the destruction of my body, I can no longer enter the physical realm, thus I'm out of the game."

"So "Does that mean we're also stuck in that place and are simply controling our bodies?"

"Nah, you were one of the lucky ones to never have your soul extracted and taken to the Debug Room." The girl somehow teleported to appear directly face-to-face with Marco, "But listen, if you die in this stage, YOU WILL DIE FOR REAL!"

StarFan13 smiled maliciously as Star flinched and grabbed Marco's arm, who gave the fangirl a glare of defiance.

Then she turned back to normal and handed the teenagers a book. "By the way, here you go. It's a little compendium of all the extracted currently in the game, you may want to know and get yourself a bit paranoid."

StarFan13 laughed at her comment, but she stopped when she saw Star and Marco's worried looks.

"Anyhow, before I leave, there's something you need to know: You can't trust anybody, not even your own friends, for in this game nowhere is safe and everywhere is dangerous, nothing is sacred and everything is corrupted, nobody is trustworthy and everybody is an enemy!"

This simply made the teenagers more worried as they hit the bed and glanced at the compendium before turning back to StarFan13, who stated as she went to the cross, "Until then, my friends will keep an eye on you. _They'll keep an eye on you._ "

The fan girl went through the cross, the cross disappeared and everything went back to normal. In fact, it was almost like nothing had happened at all. So Star and Marco shrugged it off and started to look at the compendium. "A good deal of people are in here: Jackie, Janna, Brittney, Tom and-"

Marco paused and took a closer look as Star flinched in shock.

"And my mom?"


	10. Episode 27

**Where's my fucking book?!**

 _ **A better question would be, why did you bother to give it to me for safekeeping? Specially considering that I could have given it to anyone.**_

 **You gave it to Marco, didn't you?**

 _ **How did you know?!**_

 **Only a jackass like you would think of doing something so stupid! Now they can get another clue about the prophecy, and we need to change our plans accordingly!**

 _ **Relax, buddy, as long as the harbingers do their job, we're going to be fine. The olgapocalypse will go smoothly, and they can't do anything to stop it!**_

 **Why do you say that like it's common knowledge?**

 _ **Because IT IS common knowledge to us!**_

 **Oh...right. Well, I guess I'll go spy on the school before checking on Marco and Star.**

 _ **Have fun! And if you spot them doing something naughty, please bring me and the guys a souvenir of that!**_

 **I'm definitely not going to do that.**

 _ **Fuck you.**_

 **Returned.**

* * *

 **Episode 27: Calm Before the Brawl**

* * *

 **(Star and Marco's bedroom)**

Marco opened the book and quickly searched for the page about his mom. Once he reached it, he quickly read the summoning ritual and then nodded. "Okay, Star, is the circle ready?"

Star, who had finished drawing a circle with some chalkboard on the ground, gave Marco a thumbs up and ate the chalkboard as the boy went to her side and stated, "Alright then, let's summon my mom!"

 **(Miss Heinous' office)**

Miss Heinous watched as a little "X" appeared in the sky, and from there a couple of shadowy figures watched. The woman could only look shocked for a second before Shadow Squad arrived. "You called us, Miss Heinous?" Mrs. Diaz asked.

The humanoid quickly regained her composure and turned to see the squad. "Shadow Squad, I need you to watch the players and the princesses, then return to my office and tell me how they're doing."

"Yes, ma'am!"

The squad left and Hope came out of the shadows and walked to the woman's side.

"Can I count on you to protect me once the endgame begins?" Miss Heinous asked somewhat worriedly.

Hope put her hand on Miss Heinous shoulder and the duo turned to a mirror, where Hope-now with a horse's tail and ears-and Miss Heinous were inside a a green force field.

"That's my job, Miss Heinous. My job, as the Orobas ex Goetia."

 **(With Tom)**

The demon went to the hallways and opened the room to Pony Head's bedroom. The flying head noticed the demon immediately and hissed as she aimed her horn at him. "What are you doing here?!"

"Miss Heinous told me to watch the players and the princesses, and see how they were doing," Tom explained before scratching his head and adding, "and seeing that actually seeing them would probably be suicidal, I thought that checking you first was a good idea."

"Did you not notice that I'm aiming my horn at you?" Pony Head growled as she got ready to shoot an energy blast at the demon.

Tom remained silent as Pony Head grew impatient and got slightly closer to the demon. "Noticed and ready to counter it if needed."

Believing Tom was BS-ing her, Pony Head shot an energy beam and Tom swiftly dodged it and went to the. "However, I want to discuss something with you, and after that I'll leave you alone: what is bothering you?"

"Everything! The fact that I'm in St. Olga's, the fact that I wasn't given a choice in whether to be in this game or not, and the fact that my friend is now considered a rapist by the rest of the princesses!"

Tom frowned in sympathy at the head's predicament, but he soon changed to surprise when she turned to face him and added, "And I get the feeling you're the reason behind the last one. Am I right, or am I nuts?"

Tom chuckled and answered, "I'm guilty as charged."

Upon hearing that, Pony Head's eyes turned into dead skulls before she tried to stab Tom with her horn, only for the demon to effortlessly grab it and stop the flying head on her tracks.

"However, it was not entirely my choice." Tom threw the head away and went to the door as she continued, "Yes, I could have just ripped off Star's wings and not make her rape Marco, but that would be going against the game master's wishes."

Pony Head's rage instantly turned into confusion once the game master was mentioned. "Why would the game master want Star to rape Earth-Turd?!"

"Because, in her own words, "Star must learn that her actions have consequences." Pony Head raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I don't get it either, but it's the game master: her sense of logic makes absolutely no sense to...just about anyone, really."

With that said, Pony Head looked away and tried to think of a plausible idea to the game master's thinking as Tom reached for the door and got ready to leave.

"So, before I leave and go check on the others, I want to ask for a request," Tom paused as he saw Pony Head give him an angry look, "Do the one thing I was never able to do, and be by Star's side in her darkest and most vulnerable moments. This "game" is about to get darker, not just for her, but for everyone."

The flying disembodied head nodded in reluctant agreement and the demon left and closed the door.

 **(With Brittney)**

The officer walked around the school, taking notice of the surrounding player-princess interactions in the background: Ferguson and the merfish princess swam leisurely on a pond, Alfonzo and the pixie princess talked a bit like they were father and daughter, the minotaur princess enjoyed Justin's company, and so on.

As she walked across the room to see the relationships, the players and princesses briefly reacted to her presence before continuing to act like friends. _"Okay, most of these are getting along pretty well,"_ Brittney thought as she walked back to the doors, _"And they don't react to my presence at all, which is also good."_

Just as she started to leave, however, Brittney crashed with a familiar witch player, who quickly apologized for it and helped the officer get up. "Sabrina?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry for crashing with you, I was busy taking care of something and I didn't want to keep the minotaur princess waiting."

Brittney turned to the tables and saw the minotaur princess, though she was looking at the officer with rage and anger. Once she turned back to Sabrina, the princess waved the redhead to come to her. "What are you two planning to do?"

"I'm sorry, Brittney, but I can't tell you anything, it's private."

Brittney frowned and looked at the ground. "Hey, don't let that bum you out, I'm your fan but I can't just let you know everything about what I do!"

Hearing that, the girl immediately shut up the witch and exchanged looks with her before uncovering her mouth and saying, "You are my fan? Even after all the things I did to you?"

"Yeah, even after you tried to hurt me, or mocked me, or threw my birthday gift for you back in my face," Sabrina explained before spotting the minotaur princess angrily gesturing her to come, "Anyway, to be brief, I'm still your fan even after all that."

With her mind spoken, Sabrina ran to the minotaur princess and Brittney watched her go and sit next to the royal. She took a closer look at Sabrina, and for a brief instance Sabrina was replaced by StarFan13, who was looking at Brittney with a disappointed look as she whispered, "save her from my fate," making Brittney flinch as Sabrina turned back to normal.

 **(With Chantelle)**

The officer walked around the hallways and stopped when she spotted a familiar figure leaning on a wall: Janna. Chantelle went closer to Janna and the first thing she noticed was how badly the girl looked, almost as if she had beaten herself with a blunt object several times. The next thing she noticed was the star half in Janna's chest, which switched between glowing pink and green at the blink of an eye.

Chantelle reached for the half, but Janna hissed and swung her arms against Chantelle in a pathetic attempt at an attack. The officer simply ignored Janna's try and grabbed the star half, making Janna flinch and her eyes to "glitch" between Toffee's and her own. And as Chantelle ripped off the star half, Janna screeched and screamed in agony.

Then, with the star half finally ripped off, Janna remained stunned for a moment before releasing a soul that looked like Toffee's from her mouth and hitting the ground. Reacting to the event with utter indifference, Chantelle looked at Toffee, who gave her a furious look and groaned before leaving through the ceiling.

With...whatever just happened, Chantelle took a look at the star half and immediately got an idea. "I need to show this to Miss Heinous."

Just as she got ready to leave, though, she heard Janna whine in pain as she crawled away from the monkey girl. Chantelle stopped Janna on her tracks, saved the star half in her pockets, grabbed the girl...and took her back to her own room, where Chantelle started to treat her wounds.

"But first, I will take care of you."

 **(At the kitchen)**

Jeremy walked around and tried to pass time doing random shit while Mrs. Diaz watched the hallways as Star and Marco's bedroom let out an intense blue glow. "Miss Marco's mom, what are we even doing here?" Jeremy complained just as Angie's eyes glowed red. "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Mrs. Diaz slowly turned around to give Jeremy a...rather disturbing smile and crazy-looking eyes, making the boy flinch and hit the ground. Then, before he could escape, Angie quickly grabbed some knifes and used them to forcefully pin Jeremy to the ground, stabbing each of his arms and knees to the ground before Angie grabbed another knife and slowly approached the boy.

The boy cried and sniffed as the woman lifted the knife, and the last thing Mrs. Diaz heard before turning back to normal was Jeremy's pained screaming and pleading for her to stop as he was repeatedly stabbed. With the murder done and now back to normal, Mrs. Diaz simply looked at Jeremy's corpse and chuckled before reaching for it...

 **(Meanwhile, back at Star and Marco's bedroom)**

Star and Marco, on top of each other with the other's crotches being in front of their faces, got off and looked away in embarrassment before hearing someone laugh. This one was the summoned Angie Diaz, who flew to the duo as they got up.

"Well, if it isn't my little Marcolate and my potential daughter-in-law!" Mrs Diaz exclaimed, her voice echoing as she added, "How is everything going?"

Star opened her mouth, but she immediately shut it when she heard laughter that sounded like Angie's somewhere nearby. "Did you hear that malicious laughter too?"

Angie got defensive and went face-to-face with Star as she sternly stated, "I didn't hear anything, and you didn't hear anything either, it's just your growing paranoia fucking with you, got it?"

Star gulped and nodded. This made Angie calm down and turn to her son. "Now, how about we discuss something we'd like to know? Like, for example, why did you summon me?"

"Well, we wanted to know your-Why do you have a number three on your chest?"

Angie looked down and saw what Marco was talking about.

"Oh, that is really easy to answer: most of you remained as players, and others were taken by the Game Master to become something else." Angie seemingly broke through the wall and landed on Marco's back before adding, "If you wanna know more, you'll need to convince me to give you the juicy details."

"You'll just tell us anyway, aren't you?" Star asked.

"Fine, if you insist! A selected group of people who have either dead or been specifically picked by the game master were taken out of the game and taken to the Debug Room, where they were. I am among those people, and I became the Vassago ex Goetia."

Once having processed everything the woman said, Marco opened the book and surfed the pages as he said, "Okay, it says in this book that-"

Angie effortlessly snatched it and looked at the contents. "So this is where that jerk StarFan13 took it!" she then turned back to her son and smiled before giving it back, "Well, she made the right choice and gave it to good hands at least, so I expect you to do what she didn't even bother to do, son. Anyway, what were you going to ask me?"

"Whatever, so the book shows some other people became Goetians, what demons are they supposed to be?"

"Ooh, that's a toughie, the master himself told me to never tell anybody about the nature of the ex Goetians."

Star and Marco mentally counted from 3 to 1 with deadpan looks before Angie added, "But I'll tell you anyway: your friend Hope became the Orobas ex Goetia, StarFan13 used to be the Morax ex Goetia, Janna is the Marchosias ex Goetia, that demon Tom is the Forneus ex Goetia, Chantelle's the Sitri ex Goetia, Brittney is the Labolas ex Goetia, Jeremy will soon be the Gusion ex Goetia and Jackie is-"

"Jackie's part of the ex Goetians?!" Star and Marco yelled in unison.

Angie immediately shut up and looked around before blushing and giggling like a little girl. "I've said too much. Oh my gosh, I'm in so much trouble!"

"Mom, you got to finish what you were saying! What ex Goetian is Jackie supposed to be?!" Marco pleaded.

"Sorry son, but the master's going to have my ass if I tell you anything else. Anyway, you probably got more than enough information from me right now. I'll be leaving, but remember the demons I told you about and you should be fine! Hopefully."

With that said, Angie disappeared into a cross in the sky and everything turned back to normal as Marco closed the book and threw it in frustration. "Great, what do we do now?!"

Star shrugged and hit the floor while Marco suddenly stopped and pondered, "Come to think of it, mom said that Jeremy's going to be a former ex Goetian...You don't think it means..."

 **(Miss Heinous office)**

"Another officer dead!?"

Miss Heinous grabbed a cup and throw it away, almost hitting an undisturbed Andrea in the process, and the cyborg girl simply answered, "I'm afraid so, Heinous, I found Jeremy's corpse in the dining room under the table of Sabrina and the minotaur princess. Perhaps they're the one who killed him?"

"It doesn't matter who committed the murder, what matters it that we lost another officer!" Miss Heinous whined and slammed her face on her desk repeatedly, "First StarFan13, now Jeremy, who will be the next one to die?!"

Andrea smiled and chuckled. "Clearly, it has to be the rest of Shadow Squad, mistress."

"Why are you so calm about this, and why are you so smug about the next death?!"

"Look, Heinous, as long as the endgame prophecy never happens, who gives a shit about the officers deaths?" this made Miss Heinous narrow her eyes in seemingly disgusted anger, "This is just a game after all: everybody is liable to die, as long as the most crucial and important part of the game is accomplished-"

Miss Heinous' eyes sprung wide open and she blurted, "The wand..."

"Yes, the wand, as long as the objective concerning it is accomplished, nothing else matters." with that said, Heinous looked away and tapped her desk as she thought about it, "Anybody can die, and as long as the one destined to get the wand gets it, we shouldn't give a fuck, don't you think?"

The last sentence helped Miss Heinous reach a conclusion, and she smiled and gave Andrea a pleased look. "You know what, Andrea? You're absolutely right! Nobody here had a reason to...be here, they just appeared and are fodder for the games, they're not worth a thing!"

"That's the way I was hoping you would see it, Heinous! Now, if you excuse me, I was going to go get drunk at the bar downstairs, but if you want me to stay here-"

"No, please, be my guest, go get drunk and enjoy the night. After all, you only get to live once, right?"

Andrea smiled and gave Heinous a thumbs up before bolting out of the room. _"And I'll make sure you regret living your only life as a drunk whore."_

Immediately after she left, the remaining members of Shadow Squad, minus Angie, arrived and went to Miss Heinous. "Oh great, shadow squad, just who I was expecting to see. Give me your status report."

"The players and princesses are getting along pretty well, and nobody has shown suicidal thoughts yet." Brittney explained.

"So nobody's wishing this game ended sooner? That's a relief."

And then Brittney reluctantly added, "Actually, I get the feeling a couple of them might be planning to make the game end prematurely."

"They what?!"

"Yeah, apparently what happened at the stampede, along with the revelation that death is now permanent, has made most of the players really afraid of dying." Chantelle added, "That being said, I got this information from Janna, so maybe we shouldn't jump to conclusion just yet."

"I'll deal with that later, go back to the rooms and stand sentry."

"Yes ma'am!"

The squad left and Miss Heinous internally cursed to the heavens before slamming her face on her desk again. And from the shadows Hope came out of the shadows and went to the frustrated mistress' side.

"Nothing's going according to plan, isn't it?" Hope asked.

"The players wish this ended sooner, we lost one of the officers, Star and Turdina-I mean, Marco-have found out about the prophecy." Miss Heinous suddenly realized something, and she got up and turned to Hope as a pair of club-shaped symbols on her cheek suddenly appeared. "Do you think that, eventually-"

"Miss Heinous, you got something your cheeks."

The mistress turned to the mirror and saw her club-shaped cheek markings. However, unlike last time, she simply ignored them and turned back to Hope. "I'll deal with them later, for now, do you think it is possible people will start looking for.."it"?"

"That is a possibility, but not only do people have to discover that "it" exists, but we have more urgent matters to deal with right now."

Hope put an upside down photo on Miss Heinous' desk and this got the woman's attention. She looked at the photo, then turned it up to see it was a picture of Andrea.

"Like, for example, getting rid of the rotten meat."

Miss Heinous gave the photo a scowl and remained calm and composed as she stated, "Oh, I know how to get rid of the rotten meat. With extreme prejudice."


	11. Episode 28

**...**

 _ **Why did you do that?**_

 **I did what needed to be done.**

 _ **But that...that-**_

 **Is but a mere fraction of what we can do together! Don't you realize that, with this new method of education, we can turn the wayward princesses that infest the land into the perfect, ideal rulers everybody expects them to be?**

 _ **But they'll be turned into emotionless drones!**_

 **Would you rather be governed by an emotionless drone, or by a walking apocalypse?**

 _ **I...I-**_

 **Now listen, you got two options: or you help me purge the corrupted princesses of this land willingly, or you do the exact same thing by force! Pick a choice, pick carefully, and pick it quick!**

 _ **I can't decide that!**_

 **Well then, it is quite a shame that you must be the second one to go.**

 _ **No, don't do it!**_

 **Sorry, but you wasted your chance to help me willingly. Now you must be converted into a proper educator.**

 _ **You wouldn't do this to me, would you?!**_

 **Watch me, and then you'll know the answer!**

 _ **No, please, anything but that!**_

 **Miss Heinous, wake up!**

 ***Miss Heinous wakes up, and sees Hope next to her***

 _ **What happened?**_

 **Another nightmare, I presume. Anyway, it's morning and I believe it is the perfect chance to get rid of certain dead meat.**

 _ **Oh, good, this'll definitely relieve some stress! Prepare the arena, and make sure both Jackie and Andrea go there!**_

 **Yes, Miss Henious.**

* * *

 **Episode 28: Jackie Vs. Andrea**

* * *

 **(Hallways)**

Star quietly, silently and violently knocked down the door to her and Marco's bedroom on top of the robot guard, earning her a scolding look from Marco in response. After that, the princess took a peek, looked both ways and she and Marco got out just before the robot guards found them and called for reinforcements.

Star and Marco got ready to fight back, but the robots and their reinforcements were easily annihilated by an attack from Pony Head, who flew out of her room and shot all the robots in the head. With that done, she went to Star and said, "B-Fly, I heard you getting out of your room, what's up?"

"We're going to go help a friend," Marco explained before looking at the ground and adding, "Or at least, we'll see if we can try to help her."

"In that case I'm coming with you! I promised a certain someone to be with your in your darkest times, and since, I believe we should stick together from now on!"

Instantly accepting the princess into the team, Marco, Star and Pony Head ran to the hallways and crashed with Hope, who got up before flashing an angry glare at the trio. "Hope? What are you doing here?" Marco asked.

"I'm heading to the arena. Let's just say an officer will perish today, and this is one officer Miss Heinous will love to see die." Hope answered before stopping the trio on their track, "Now's my turn to ask a question, tell me what are you doing outside your room?"

"I'm just accompanying Star to be with her when everything goes to heck!" Pony Head answered in a sassy tone.

The flying head and Hope exchanged angry glares before the teenage girl smirked and hit Pony Head's horn. She then turned to Marco and Star, "And what about you two?"

"We're looking for Janna so we can try to free her from Toffee." Star explained.

Hope glanced at the duo in bewilderment, "Okay, I don't know who is this Toffee guy you're talking about, but Janna's currently healing her wounds with Chantelle at the officer's room. I recommend that you go there prepared, though, Chantelle's not going to give up Janna that easily."

"Why not?" Star inquired.

Hope hummed and then took out her wand, which she used to create some arrows that lead to Chantelle's room. "...I think it'll be better if you learn it yourselves, go and see if Chantelle lets you help Janna."

"Thanks Hope!"

The trio followed the arrows and went deeper into the boarding school. Once they were out of sight, Hope glanced at her wand as it turned back into Jackie's wand, which she then put in her pockets before continuing her way to the arena.

 **(At the arena)**

Miss Heinous sat on a seat in the front row when Hope arrived and sat next to her. The duo exchanged pleased smiles as Andrea barged into the. "Alright, Heinous, I'm here! And before you say anything, I got a question: where the hell is Jackie? I haven't seen her since I told her to go to your office."

The humanoid woman clapped twice and this turned on the lights and this revealed that Jackie was at the other extreme of the arena, giving Jackie a furious glare. She was rather uncharacteristically happy to see her. "Oh hey, I've been looking all over for you!"

Her tone changed to an angry one when Jackie shot an energy ball at her. "That's not the way to greet your commanding officer!"

"Relax, Andrea, this is all according to plan." Miss Heinous replied. "You see, I have been thinking about your little line about getting rid of the dead meat. And that's exactly what I plan to do here: you will fight

"But why are you even pitting me against Jackie? She's nothing more than a common organic officer!"

"Yes, but Jackie was the boss of the previous level and proved to be difficult to defeat, even if she was an absolute disaster when it came to tactical planning." Miss Heinous resumed. "You, meanwhile, were nothing more than a little distraction that didn't affect the rest of the stage, and who only managed to reveal my school's involvement in the wand games."

"It's not my fault you assigned me to the most pointless "side quest" in the game!"

"But it is your fault that St. Olga's involvement was spilled before long!" "Now, to truly determine, you two will fight to the death! The winner gets a promotion, and the loser is killed and taken out of the game."

"High stakes, huh? At last you got the balls to do that, didn't you, Heinous?"

"No, balls are not required to set up a fight."

"Miss Heinous, It's just a saying." Hope corrected in exasperation.

The woman turned to Hope and gave her a look of disbelief as she said, "You humans have some really weird sayings."

"I know."

With that said, the battle began and Andrea shot a barrage of energy blasts at Jackie, who dodged them effortlessly and then shot some energy blasts of her own. Andrea also dodged them effortlessly but Jackie quickly ran closer to the girl and engaged in close combat with her, managing to get a few hits in before Andrea caught on and fought back.

As the battle continued, Hope took a look at the moon from the open ceiling and saw it unleash some red electricity and part of it become a crimson red color. Miss Heinous soon noticed the slowly changing moon and immediately started to breath in worry as Hope fruitlessly tried to comfort her.

Luckily, just before the humanoid started to freak out, Andrea and Jackie crashed through a wall and took the fight elsewhere.

Seeing that, Miss Heinous calmed down and stated, "We got more important things to focus at the moment."

The humanoid took a look at her wrist as she gave Hope a simple order: "Follow them while I prepare the last part of the brawl."

Hope nodded and smiled deviously as Miss Heinous got up and left the arena, firmly looking at her wrist as she did. Hope got off her seat and went after

 **(Meanwhile, at Chantelle's room)**

Star tried to kick the door open and only managed to hurt her leg. Pony Head tried to blast the door, and her energy blast came right back at her. Marco then simply twisted the doorknob and pushed it forward, successfully opening the door...only for it to close a second later.

After a couple of attempts getting into the room with the short time, the trio managed to barge in...and saw Chantelle, with her hands on green fire, gently caressing Janna's flat chest, stomach and the rest of her body as the girl twitched and breathed.

"Are we interrupting something intimate?" Pony Head uttered in a mixed tone of mockery and shock.

"No, I'm just in the middle of fixing Janna's wounds using an old technique I found on the internet." Chantelle explained before asking, "What do you want?"

"We wanted to free Janna from Toffee, but she doesn't look like she's possessed by him anymore." Marco replied. "So, anyway, when you finish fixing her wounds and stuff, could you let us talk with her about something?"

"I'll tell her about that. For now, you got to go."

The trio nodded in agreement and immediately left the room. After that, they saw the hallways slowly be enveloped under red lighting, and the robot guards nearby immediately turned more aggressive and hostile, not to mention their eyes gained pupils shaped like a pair of crescent moons. They spat out some random, electronic gibberish as they noticed the teenagers and Pony Head.

"What's going on?!"

They didn't need to worry about the guards for long, however, for a mysterious figure came out of nowhere and slashed them to pieces without too much trouble. However, the figure was soon revealed to be Miss Heinous, who sighed as she scavenged a couple of the robot's parts and saw their eyes, which made her briefly flinch.

After that, the trio looked in shock, though Pony Head was also mixed with worry, as Miss Heinous went to the teenagers and helped them get up. "Miss Heinous... you destroyed your own guards... why?" Marco blurted.

"A better question would be, what's going on?" Pony Head asked.

Miss Heinous put her hand on Star's shoulder and replied, "The game's starting to change earlier than expected. I don't know why, or for what reason, but it is crucial that you go to my office immediately and wait for further instructions."

The humanoid watched with pleasure as the trio obeyed and walked to her office. Then, as she quickly went to prepare for the end of the brawl, Star caught herself in the middle of an argument between Pony Head and Marco.

"I still think we shouldn't trust her, I mean, she created this place for crying out loud!"

"What else can we do? A blood moon's approaching, and if it wasn't for Heinous, we would've been killed by those robots."

"And how do you know she didn't plan the whole blood moon scenario? For all we know, we could be running straight into another trap of hers!"

"Sorry, but unless her office is packed to the brim with all kinds of traps for us, I'm not believing your theory."

"Seriously, Earth Turd, you're too gullible for your own good."

"Don't call me Earth Turd!"

"I will call you Earth Turd because that's what you are, Earth Turd!"

"GUYS, JUST SHUT UP!" Star suddenly yelled, causing both the teenager and flying head to shut up, "Either Miss Heinous will help us or not help us at all. That doesn't matter, what matters is that we stay together and try to survive this stage and all the hazards that come in it."

"Even Miss Heinous?" Pony Head asked.

"...Yes, even her."

 **(Meanwhile, with Hope)**

The teenager ran around as she heard Jackie and Andrea repeatedly crashing through walls, following the crash sound and going from arena to arena until she reached the one the duo were currently in and interfered after Andrea sent Jackie crashing and before she went dashing to the next arena. She put her hands on her forehead and somehow unleashed an intense flash that blinded Andrea long enough for Hope to go to the next arena.

Once there, the first thing she noticed outside of Jackie were some ponds surrounding the arena, and this made her smile and rush to Jackie's aid. She helped her get up, handed her a particular trinket and escaped to the audience seats as a pissed off Andrea arrived.

"Alright, I believe we have extended this fight long enough," she took a battle pose and added, "how about we finish this already?"

Jackie gave Andrea a smug smirk and nodded in response, with her smugness catching the cyborg's attention, "Why are you so smug?"

"In case you haven't noticed, there's water all around us. In this arena, it is I who has the advantage."

Andrea looked around and, much to her surprise, she saw that there really was water around them. "Oh hey, I actually didn't no-"

Andrea paused, processed Jackie's "advantage" and mockingly laughed before telling the girl, "Wait, you have the advantage here? Listen idiot, back in the last level you might have had the advantage, but this is St. Olga's so-""

She was hit by a barrage of water balls, which caused her electronics to briefly spazz out and electrocute her. It stopped after a moment, and Andrea managed to catch a glimpse of Jackie making more water balls before she got up and groaned. "Bullshit! I call bullshit!"

This made Jackie stop and turn to the cyborg, "You can't use your water magic with your electronic implements!"

"Of course I can't, I'm using a little...souvenir, a good friend gave me."

Andrea raised an eyebrow at Jackie's response, but she instantly understood what she meant when the skateboarding gal gave the cyborg a good look at one of her particular seashells: Her wand.

"Wait what?!" Andrea backed away and panicked as Jackie created some water balls, "The only way you could've possibly got your wand was if-"

In that instant a short, almost mocking laughter echoed in the room and caught Andrea's attention. The cyborg girl turned around and saw Hope sitting alone and watching with a smug, stern stare and a pleased smile.

Putting two and two together, Andrea could only yell "Daughter of a-!" before Jackie unleashed a water torrent on the cyborg girl, causing her to short circuit as she was sent flying to the nearest wall. She recovered and the duo dashed towards each other before StarFan13 materialized in the middle of the arena and stopped the two right on their tracks.

"Hiya! Missed me, losers?"

Recognizing the girl, Hope immediately left the arena in a worried hurry as Andrea retorted, "StarFan13? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I don't know, aren't you supposed to know?" the fangirl replied with hostility, "After all, it is you who killed me!"

As the fangirl and cyborg continued to argue, Jackie saw the girl slowly mark a red cross in the ground, and she backed away as. "Your squad is nothing more than fodder, things whose only purpose is to be destroyed! You had to die for the sake of the game!

"And I will gladly return the favor, for it is the wish of the Game Master!"

The fangirl grabbed the cross and somehow spread it, transforming it into a portal that started to suck everything nearby, including Andrea and Jackie. They managed to hold on to the edge of the cross, and once they turned around they saw StarFan13 laughing mockingly before disappearing, letting them get a better look at the place: an ethereal plane with solid ground made out of glitches, with various nonsensical phrases and codes floating around in the midst of the milk white sky, filled with screens showcasing different parts in the game's past, present and future.

Just as Jackie contemplated the place, however, she felt her arm be hit by a blunt object and she soon saw it was Andrea, who punched the girl's arm in desperation. "Andrea stop it! If either of us get sucked into this place, we won't be able to continue playing in the game!"

"You heard StarFan13, the Game Master wants one of us to get stuck in this fucked up place! And I'm sure as hell it won't be me!"

Andrea tried to attack again, but her hand suddenly froze and it disassembled, upon which it was sucked into the world as the cyborg and skateboarder saw a particular person arrive: Miss Heinous, who gave Andrea an angry look. "I'm sorry, Andrea, but it is you who will get stuck."

"But Miss Heinous, you're supposed to get rid of the dead meat!" Andrea whined.

"I _am_ getting rid of the dead meat!" the woman showed a device on her wrist with a red button activated while the remaining ones were green, and above them was a picture of Janna with her arm colored red and the rest green, "The biggest, most rotten, disgusting dead meat of the bunch!"

Miss Heinous touched a button connected to the leg, and it turned red as Andrea's leg detached and was sucked into the realm.

"Wait, I'm still technically one St. Olga's officers, and you clearly showed exasperation "You wouldn't want another one of your officers to die, would you?"

The mistress hesitated and thought about Andrea's reasoning, making both Andrea and Jackie more anxious to learn her answer. Eventually, she took a decision, turned to Andrea and gave her a pleased. The cyborg girl smiled in relief and heard Miss Heinous' response:

"You're fired."

Andrea's smile turned into a horrified frown as Miss Heinous pressed the rest of the buttons, detaching the rings from Andrea's body and making the girl be sucked into outer space while yelling Heinous' name, and the scream echoed as Miss Heinous grabbed Jackie and helped her get back to the school and held her as some robot guards closed the rift...by getting sucked themselves.

With the rift closed for the moment, Miss Heinous released Jackie and gently laid her on the ground, seemingly unaware of the girl's shell-shocked expression. As she caught her breath and thought about it, Hope approached the girl, put her hand in her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, she had it coming. In the meantime, enjoy your promotion, and be sure not to look at the sky."

Hope gently brushed Jackie's hair and left as the teenager wondered what she meant by not looking at the sky. She looked up, but the ceiling was conveniently covered up, and she soon changed her attention when she saw Miss Heinous approach.

"Jackie, come to my office later," she ordered, "There's something I need to discuss with you, along with a couple of troublesome players."

Jackie caught her breath and nodded as she gave Miss Heinous the "yes sir" gesture. The woman nodded back and left the room as Jackie sighed and looked at the ground as StarFan13, who morphed from the blocked part of the ceiling, watched the girl and giggled, "All according to plan."


	12. Episode 29

**Ohohoho, man! You should have seen Andrea's face as she was sucked into this place! It was priceless!**

 _ **I will agree that it was hilarious to see her get her and slowly go mad.**_

 _ **Slowly? More like instantaniously!**_

 _ **Did she? Time is so messed up in this place I no longer remember what is fast and what is slow.**_

 **Keep your time comments out of the time way! It's time to time discuss the time plan! Translation: what should we do about Jackie?**

 _ **Hmm...she's been promoted, but with the upcoming event she won't be able to enjoy abusing that promotion. So sad, so sad, but I suggest we give her a little heads up about the situation. And let her "decide" if she wants to be on our side, or on the players' side.**_

 **Oh right, the endmoon. I forgot the game master activated it! Leave this to me! I'll go meet up with her and drag her to our domain against her own will, this should be fun!**

* * *

 **Episode 29: The Debug Room**

* * *

Jackie walked the hallways of 's, passing by the lunatic robot guards that completely ignored her and instead ran around like morons. Once she walked a certain distance, the blood moon shined on top of her and this made her eyes not only turn red, but her surroundings started to get twisted.

"Greetings, Jackal!" she cheerfully greeted, "How's life doing now that you've been promoted?"

"It's you again." Jackie uttered in a deadpan tone before asking, "StarFan13, I need to know something: why did you open up that cross portal to that messed up place?"

"It was by the will of the game master that I bothered to interfere, she figured that Andrea would be more useful as...another type of non-player character, so she gave me the task to take Andrea back to the debug room so she'd be assigned her new job."

Jackie raised an eyebrow, "The debug room? For what reason would the game master send a player, let alone Andrea, to that place for a new purpose?"

"Look, Jackal, I can't just blurt out everything you want to know." StarFan13 explained, "Wanna know why I opened? Go to the debug room. Wanna know what the debug room is? You must ask one of the natives to that place!"

"And how do I get there?"

"That's extremely easy! But it can only be accessed in a remote, closed location where nobody is likely to find you."

"For what reason?"

"You'll learn by yourself once you go to a secluded room and knock yourself out. Literally."

StarFan13 seemingly vanished and left a trail of mist leading to a closed room, which opened once the mist reached it. Jackie followed the mist trail, went inside the room, and before she could notice, she was immediately knocked out.

Once she woke up, she found herself on a glitched part of the floor in the middle of the Debug Room, where a laughter echoed in the skies and sent chills down her spine. "Where the hell is that laughter coming from?"

"You wanna know?"

Jackie got up and turned around to see StarFan13 laying on the ground in a seductive, almost arrogant pose. Once she caught her breath, the teenager walked to the fangirl and slapped her cheek as she said, "Stop appearing out of nowhere!"

She just giggled and got off the ground. "And miss the chance to freak you out? No way!" StarFan13 flew away as she added, "Anyway, follow me and I'll guide you to the laughter!"

Without time to question anything, and even less time to wonder what to question first, Jackie obeyed and followed the fangirl, who laughed like an excited child as.

"What happened to her?" Jackie asked.

StarFan13 shook her head in mocking pity. "An oracle's nature can drive anybody insane."

"Oracle?"

"Yes, that is Andrea's new purpose: be the oracle of the game master, destined to blurt out the words that will jumpstart the endgame!"

Before questioning anything, Jackie was grabbed by StarFan13, whose eyes glowed red as she said in a demonic tone, "But enough about her, it's time for YOU to find out your new purpose!"

Jackie was dragged across the skies as StarFan13 laughed like a maniac, and as they flew, a bunch of screens with random events happening through them.

 _"You dirty BFF killer!"_

"Huh?"

 _"No offense, darling, but you need to die. Don't take it personally, you're just too dangerous to keep alive."_

"Excuse me?"

 _"If you win, then they will win as well."_

"Who?!"

 _"You wouldn't...you wouldn't do that...would you?"_

"StarFan13, why are we hearing these speeches?"

The fangirl stopped, released Jackie and hit the ground before giving her answer. "The Debug Room contains the past, present and future of the games, Jackal. And who knows, one of those speeches might even be from you. But let's not pay attention to that, okay? Pay attention to that!"

From the horizon a giant TV screen rose, and that TV screen turned on...and showed a smaller TV screen on a table, which then turned on to show...another smaller TV screen on a table. The last one turned on and finally there was something different: a shadowy figure whose only discernable features were it's icy blue eyes.

Jackie took a slightly closer look at the screen inside the screen inside the screen inside the screen, and she reached a conclusion: "You're the game master, aren't you?"

"...Yes, it s I."

"Oh my gosh, I need to ask you so many questions-"

"It is not your right to ask question, Jackie Lynn-Thomas," the game master replied in an authoritarian voice, shutting up the teenager, "It is your duty to do as I say. Besides, don't you remember seeing me earlier?"

"Huh?"

"Oh well, you'll remember eventually. For the moment, choose your new profession, I'm too lazy to pick it myself."

The game master handed Jackie a list of available professions, with a stage select underneath. She checked that first...and saw that there were really only three stages: The tutorial level, St. Olga's, and the final level.

"Wait, there's only one more stage?" Jackie asked, surprising the game master, "What, are you desperate for this to all end or something?"

"Uh..."

Before long, Jackie came to a possible conclusion. "This was all rushed, wasn't it? Instead of taking your time thinking up everything, you instead rushed it and started the games without even checking their status! That's the whole reason these games are terrible, isn't it?"

The game master remained silent and avoided eye contact before blatantly stating, "I'm guilty of rushing the games, yes, but I can easily manage them. Besides, regardless of the status of the games, I still get what I want: bloodshed and war between royalty, between monsters hidden in in human form, between allies turned enemies..."

Jackie backed away a little before StarFan13 struck her head, making the girl hit the ground as the fangirl went closer to her and reached for her face.

"And you will help me create even more war and bloodshed."


	13. Episode 30

**Open up! Open up! Open up!**

 _ **The fuck are you doing?**_

 **I'm demanding the harbingers to go ahead and create the rift! I'm already tired of having to listen to the oracle's random ramblings!**

 _ **Ice cream is actually excrement of tacos!**_

 **Shut up, Andrea!**

 _ **You need to be patient, kiddo, the time will come when the harbingers start the endgame. Until then, the only thing we can do is wait.**_

 **Can we at the very least make the oracle shut up for now?**

 _ **If we shut up her now, she'll never speak again, so no.**_

 **Damn it. Well, at least-**

 _ **Shut up and wait, okay?**_

 **Fine...**

* * *

 **Episode 30: Endgamepocalypse Now**

* * *

 **(Kingdom of Mewni)**

Moon and River were watching the wand games in an orb when a maid suddenly arrived and said, "Your highness, the people of mewni. They're requesting, and by that I mean demanding, to speak with you."

"Tell them we'll be there in a minute," Moon stated.

The maid nodded in agreement and left, upon which River turned to Moon and gave her a disapproving look. "I warned you, honey, I warned you that more people would find out about the wand games sooner or later!"

"Why did you warn me instead of the game master, then?" Moon replied with a raised eyebrow.

River could only mutter something inaudible before looking away in frustration.

 **(Outside)**

Commotion was but an understatement to the situation outside the castle: as the maid said before, the royal families of the kingdoms of all the multiverse were fathered alongside the commoners, causing a ruckus unlike any other that only worsened. "What the hell is this wand games crap about?!"

Before they could answer, someone else spoke, "I heard that it's a forgotten, forbidden game where royals fight to the death for control of the wand!"

This didn't help at all with the situation, and what came next became even worse. "Some politicians told me that my daughter and many other princesses are now part of those games too!"

"Wait, what?! They forcefully put our daughters in such a thing without their or our consent?!" King Pony Head exclaimed in shock. "I mean, sure, we sent them there so they can be brainwashed into proper princesses, but putting them in such a dangerous game...somehow I think that's going too far!"

The ruckus grew louder and more chaotic as Moon took a deep breath and shouted, "SHUT UP!", making everybody turn silent and turn to her.

"We will deal with your problems right away, but first..."

 **(Back at St. Olga's)**

Marco, Star and Pony Head waited in Miss Heinous' office. Once the humanoid woman arrived, she went to her desk and looked at the blood moon as she told the trio some...information.

"Alright, listen, the wand games you're currently in...have been banned since the start of mewman times." Miss Heinous spoke, "You see, the reason this wand games was conducted was because someone wanted to test Star, see if she could trigger her inner mewman and kill everyone."

"I would never do that!" Star defensively shouted.

"It believes that you only need the drive, so it also made you immortal until you unlock the drive to kill everything."

"...It what?"

A small crack appeared in the moon and this made Miss Heinous desperately look for something in her desk. "Look, the most I can tell you is this: the games you're in are banned, the game master's doing all of this to get, and you need to keep this safe!"

She took out...a wand that looked similar to Star's, only it was completed and had shorter wings. Marco grabbed it, and in a split second he got some words imprinted in his mind:

Cito proferte stolam finale. Aperire rimula uirtutem. Applica endgame.

But before he could figure out what the hell those words meant, Marco was slapped by Miss Heinous. "Ouch!"

"Pay attention, earth boy! If you want to get out of this game alive, don't use this wand, keep it safe with you! The fate of you, your friends and these entire games depends on you not using this! Understand?"

"...Y-Yes."

"Good, now get out of here, I'll try to get ready just in case anything happens."

The trio nodded in agreement, left the office...and were immediately greeted by a mob composed of their classmates, the princesses and some of the officers, who overheard everything. "Was what she said true?" Sabrina asked.

"Look, we know that-"

"Is it true?!" the minotaur princess snarled.

Unable to think up a convincing lie, Star could only reply with the truth, "I'm afraid so."

"So, Star's not only unable to be killed in these games, but she's the reason we're stuck here in the first place!?" the pixie princess exclaimed.

The place was filled with dead silence as Marco and Star's classmates gave the girl angry, pissed off looks...

In the middle of the silence, Star tried to calm them down. "G-Guys, we can-"

"MURDER STAR!"

The students and princesses charged for Star and Marco, who ran away as Pony Head tried in vain to stop the angered mob.

 **(Back at the Butterfly castle)**

Moon and River immediately went back inside, looking like they had come out of the biggest brawl of their lives. They coughed some blood and recuperated their strength as they headed for the orb and waited for it to buffer.

"Is what we did really necessary?" River asked with worry.

"Of course, honey, everything will be worth it in the endgame. All that's needed is the pulling of the trigger," the queen then turns on the orb, showing Marco aiming the wand "And I believe it will be done soon enough."

Back with the duo, they found themselves cornered in a...corner, and they turned around and desperately tried to think of a plan as the mob approached. Marco then turned to the wand, got an idea and aimed it at the mob. "Stop! I won't let you hurt her!"

"Wait, Marco, don't! Remember what Miss Heinous said!"

"Screw what she said! I let them treat you like evil, call you a rapist, but I won't let them kill you!" he shouted before chanting, "Cito proferte stolam finale! Aperire rimula uirtutem! Applica endgame!"

A pillar of light enveloped both Star and Marco, and it pierced the heavens as the ground shook and a giant cross opened in the moon, releasing the ex goetians into the school. As this happened, Miss Heinous and Hope went down the hallways and towards Marco and Star with angry looks.

"You idiot, you've unleashed the endgame!" Miss Heinous stated.

And before Marco could apologize, the pillar of light devoured both him and Star and teleported them somewhere else as diabolical laughter echoed in the sky and Andrea fell down, landed in front of everybody and stated:

"Ready for hell, bitches?"

The students and princesses could only gasp and shriek in horror as the ex goetians flew to them and bared their claws...

 **TO BE CONCLUDED...**


	14. Episode 31

**Hehehehe...hahahaha! It's working! It's completely working!**

 _ **What's working?**_

 **The endgame has begun, and Star is close to finishing the game! Not much is left, and the carnage that will come...it'll be magnificent!**

 _ **Are you sure it's necessary to make her do this?**_

 **IT'S HER FAULT THAT I THRIST FOR BLOOD! SHE WILL MAUL, DESTROY, ANNIHILATE, KILL EVERYTHING, AND I WILL MAKE SURE SHE DOES IT REGARDLESS OF WHETHER SHE WANTS IT OR NOT!**

* * *

 **Episode 31: Welcome to the Last Level**

* * *

 **(Middle of nowhere)**

Star and Marco woke up and immediately noticed that they were in somewhere that looked like nowhere: no ceiling, no ground, no...anything. "Where are we?" Marco asked.

"Let's go ask that thing in that sole lit part!" Star suggested.

The mewman pointed at the mentioned spot, where a small shadowy figure stood stationary in that place, giving the duo a small, almost disturbing smile. Marco gulped down his fear and went with Star to the being, and it revealed itself to be practically the royal wand, only with a face similar to Star's.

"Hi! I'm Wandy! Wandy the Wand!" the wand greeted, much to the duo's horror, "You two are lost, aren't you?"

The duo panicked and Marco got on a defensive stance as Star reached for her pocket, only to find it absolutely empty. "Who are you?!" Marco asked.

"And why do you look like my wand?!" Star added, "In fact, where is my wand?!"

" _I_ look like _your_ wand? I believe it is backwards, honey." Wandy smugly stated as Star pouted and crossed her arms. "Besides, as the immortal player, you can't be killed. And as a sentient inanimate object, I can't die either. We would be caught up in a stalemate."

Unfortunately, the duo could only agree.

"Besides, I'm only here to inform you that the endgame has started thanks to your friend's reckless action. Now, if you would kindly go to the door that will appear next to me for no reason whatsoever..."

Said door suddenly materialized next to Wandy, who tilted to the direction of the door, and stood in that position until Star and Marco went through, laughing and laughing as the door closed and vanished into nothingness.

 **(At the other side)**

Star briefly stopped and shivered as Wandy's laughter sent a chill down her spine. "Did you hear that laughter too?" she asked.

"I didn't hear anything," Marco responded as he helped Star continue to walk, "now come on, we need to finish this game as fast as possible before anything else happens or anybody else-"

Before he finished, a shadowy figure dropped from literally nowhere and stood immobile for a moment before it slowly walked to the duo, gave them a menacing glare...and then gave them a smile as it came out of the shadows to reveal itself as Jackie, looking mostly like before but with the St. Olga's officer uniform ditched and back to her normal clothes, only with some pockets.

"Sup, guys?" she cheerfully greeted.

She was received with hostility, to say the least: Marco tackled her and both he and Star made sure she couldn't get up. "Huh, so you haven't forgotten me." Jackie nonchalantly remarked before effortlessly teleporting away and returning next to the duo, "How nice of you to greet me the mewman way."

Star and Marco got back up and tried to capture the gal again, only for the girl to teleport away every time. Once they finally gave up, Jackie stood close to them with a silly grin plastered on her face. "What are you doing here, Jackie?" Marco hissed.

"Listen, I was set up as the guardian of the next room alongside some other people, like Hope and...actually, just Hope. Our job is to show the players, as in you two, the right way to win the game," Jackie explained, "anyway, I recommend that you don't proceed any further."

"Why not?" Star and Marco asked in unison.

"Well, you see, what's coming up next...it ain't pretty." Jackie bluntly stated, "Actually, it's worse than not-pretty. It's bloody, it's gory, it's disturbing-"

"It's sexual?!" Star shouted in horror.

"Nah, there's nothing sexual in the slightest, I think the blood and gore is enough to get you sick," this made Star and Marco both sigh in relief, "Plus, the longer you progress, the more power you give the game master: you're doing what they want you to do."

Upon hearing Jackie utter the game master, Marco and Star exchanged looks and the boy asked, "Jackie, can you tell us who is the game master?"

Jackie sighed, shook her head and replied, "I would tell you, but every instance of uttering it's name is censored to keep it's identity a secret. Kinda weird if you ask me: we've been swearing for a while now, and yet the only thing that's being censored is the game master's name. Anyhow, let me explain what is coming next."

The girl snapped her fingers, and suddenly, RACCOON MONSTER!

Actually, the monster looked a tad familiar: black hair, brown eyes, strange attraction to messing with Marco's head...

"Is this...Janna?" Marco asked, "What happened to her?"

"Well, outside of you two, the players and some princesses were transformed into monsters for your final test." Jackie sighed sadly before explaining, "You see, as this is the last level, you will be presented with the biggest dilemma in the game so far: you must either confront or find a way around your former comrades, and proceed to the next level. Go ahead, try to ignore Janna and head to the door."

"What door?" Star asked.

"The one that will come out of absolutely nowhere in about...now."

And what a surprise-not really-a door labeled "next level" suddenly materialized next to Jackie, and another door, though it was labeled "exit" instead. "Come on, head to the normal door, or you can go to the exit and get out of the game immediately."

Star grabbed Marco and the two bolted to the exit room, running across the long hallway. "Screw this game, we're going home!" Star exclaimed.

However, the more of the hallway Star ran across, the more she heard some disturbing words.

 _"You'll abandon us?"_

 _"Are we truly hopeless?"_

 _"You must be a true mewman to do this."_

 _"So you're not any different from the rest."_

 _"You truly are a butterfly. Not literally, of course."_

"W-Who's saying that?" Star blurted as she stopped dead on he tracks, "Marco, did you hear that?"

"Again, I didn't hear anything." Marco answered, comforting the girl with a hug as he added, "but if you want, we can return and choose the other door, then maybe take the exit the next level."

Star nodded in agreement and the duo went back to the void, wherein they were greeted by a...highly annoyed Jackie. "You came back? Are you kidding me?" she asked, "I literally give you the option to get the hell out of this fucking game, and you reject it?"

"Listen, we were "Anyway, we'll try the door now."

Jackie, in response, swung her hand and the exit door vanished out of existence.

Star went to the door and tried to open it as Janna went back to Marco and got on top of his head, dancing as Star failed to either push or pull the door. "Jackie, why doesn't the door open?"

"Oh right, there's something I forgot to tell you: the only way to open the door, is to kill all the former players found in the place. In other words, or you kill your former friends, or you don't progress at all." Star flinched, and Jackie immediately summoned the exit door again, "Of course, you can always take the exit-"

Star aimed her wand and looked away as she shot Janna's head, killing the monster girl as Marco and Jackie took a step back in shock, though Jackie looked horrified and scared as well. "You...You...You didn't even hesitate..."

"I'm sorry, Jackie, but I figured that if I did it as quickly as possible, it wouldn't be nearly as devastating or horrifying...And as you blatantly show it didn't work, I sincerely, absolutely apologize for it. Honest."

Then the door automatically opened, and Star quickly grabbed Marco's hand and waved goodbye as she slowly approached the door. "Well, gotta go, sorry for what happened! Let's go Marco!"

"Y-Yeah..."

The duo went into the door, which closed itself once they were in and poofed out of existence as Jackie went to Janna's dead body. _"This is bad, she already has killed a monster."_ she thought, _"If Hope finds this she-"_

Suddenly, Hope materialized in, catching Jackie completely off-guard.

"Hope!"

The skateboarder backed away and Hope went to the dead girl and checked her. "Looks, I know it looks bad but-"

"She killed her..."

Jackie choked. "Hope..."

"She murdered Janna...just to proceed...it's clear now, we need to get ahead of them and redo our strategies."

Hope snapped her fingers, summoning a door labeled "penultimate room" while she offered Jackie to go with her. The skateboarding gal could only sigh before accepting Hope's offer and going through the door with her.


	15. Episode 32

Okay, we're here at the gates. How are you feeling?

 _My best friend died a horrible death just to continue with this pointless game._

So, you're sad then?

 _No, I'm pissed off. Do you know the shit I had to go through at the early times of this game? I have held...well, hope, that things would get better eventually and that I just had to wait and endure it, but now shit has hit the fan._

Well, we can just summon more exit doors and hope they go through one of them.

 _Do that if you want, but I will not be satisfied by your actions._

Well, what do you want me to do? Help you kill Marco and Star repeatedly when they come here?

 _Kill them repeatedly?...that's a wonderful idea!_

W-Wait, what?! *is grabbed by Hope* Ugh!

 _You're going to help me kill Star and Marco repeatedly, to compensate for the lives they will take in their journey here!_

* * *

 **Episode 32: Carnage, Mayhem and Despair, Oh My!**

* * *

 **(With Star and Marco)**

The princess and the pauper-I mean Marco-continued to walk the vast void that was...wherever they were, seeing no end in sight. Eventually, the duo stopped to catch their breath, and this is where, "Star, before we continue, can you please tell me why you refused to cross the exit?"

"I heard...voices." Star choked, "Disturbing voices, telling me that I was a true mewman, and evil and such."

"I didn't hear anything."

"But they were there!" Star hyperventilated and growled in an annoyed manner as Marco backed away a little, making her calm down a bit, "Sorry, Marco, I'm just really stressed thanks to Jackie's explanation."

"Don't worry, Star, it's not like we'll be forced to kill all our friends and the princesses in a single room." Marco said with confidence.

Then, everything went back, and literally seconds later, the duo were surrounded by their former friends and princesses, most which showed intent on hurting them.

"Why did I open my mouth?"

Before they could react, the monsters roared and immediately clung to the teenagers, getting blasted or punched to bits in the process. However, as the fight continued and Star and Marco beat up the monsters, the more they saw them just...cling to them and let out pained roars. Not only that, but a couple of exit doors suddenly materialized, surrounding the teenagers and making the monsters calm down.

Unfortunately, the voices returned, and this time they invaded Star's head, causing her to go berserk on all but one of the monsters until they vanished as quickly as they materialized. The only monster left, a dark red bunny with green eyes, shivered as the princess twitched and aimed her wand at it.

"Marco..." the rabbit spoke.

Upon hearing that, the boy stopped Star from pulling the trigger, or pulling her mouth in this case, and told her, "Star, did you hear the monster talk?"

Star was completely caught off-guard: Marco heard something she didn't? The only things she was able to hear in that instant was the endless barrage of perturbed people, and now Marco heard something from the monster?

"I didn't hear anything," she blurted in confusion.

"My son...please don't kill me..." it pleaded.

Recognizing the monster as his mother, Marco went closer to the rabbit and crouched down. "Kill you?"

"You wouldn't...you wouldn't do that...would you?"

"...No, I won't, and neither will Star."

"What?! But then-"

Marco immediately took a defensive position and gave the princess a determined stare. "Star, if you know what's good for you, you will lay down your weapon and stop attacking."

The mewman stood immobile, thinking about what she should do next as Marco stood still. She aimed his wand at him, got ready to shoot...but she never shot, and released the wand, which dropped to the ground and shattered to pieces. "I don't wanna do this anymore. I really don't."

After that, Marco went back to normal, walked to Star and hugged her as the rabbit ran away. "It's okay, Star, everything will be over soon." he reassured to the princess, "Now come on, let's keep going."

Star nodded and went ahead to the final door. But before he could follow her, a string of webs attacked Marco, which he managed to successfully dodge before the summoned of the webs, Hope, came down and stood in his way.

The perplexed Latino boy could only ask, "Hope?"

"I'm sorry Marco, but I can't allow you to proceed any further." Hope stated. "In fact, you weren't even supposed to get this far. You were supposed to die, give Star the motivation to...kill everyone."

"Well, I'm perfectly fine as you can see, and I won't let you stop me!"

Hope closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Marco cracked his knuckles and got ready to fight. "I understand that, but you must also understand..."

Hope snapped her fingers, and from the nothing that was the void formed a golden sword, leaking a purple...something that enveloped Hope completely. Once she was covered, the girl grew a head taller than Marco, gained for more arms and opened her seven eyes before the stuff came out of her, revealing her more arachnid appearance.

"That I won't be an easy obstacle to go through."

 **(Meanwhile, with Star)**

The mewman continue walking until she spotted a door labeled "final boss", presumably signaling the end of the game. _"The final door."_ she thought in relief, _"Marco and I go through here, we beat the final boss and this will all be just a bad memory...I should probably wait for him, I don't wanna face this guy alone."_

Star clasped her hands and turned away to wait for Marco, though her relief soon turned to worry when Jackie suddenly materialized next to the door, which caught the princess's attention. "J-Jackie?" she stuttered as she slowly turned to see the girl.

"So, you made it this far..." she blurted before clapping sarcastically twice, "I suppose you want some congratulations for it?"

Star pondered what to respond once Jackie asked the question. She remained silent during most of it, but she finally got her answer set straight after remembering what just happened, "No, I feel really bad about everything. But, at the very least, I didn't kill everybody."

Jackie looked genuinely surprised. "Oh really? How many did you leave alive, and who were they?"

"...One, Mrs. Diaz, according to Marco."

"Huh...well, congratulations kid, you're a near-genocidal psychopath." Jackie stated in an angry, mocking tone. "You're officially better than most mewmans. But just barely. Now, I presume you want to proceed to the final battle?"

"Well, yeah, but I'm waiting for Marco so that we can face him-"

"Her."

"...her, together." after that, Star took a closer look at the door and asked, "By the way, does the door activate like the rest or-"

"I'm sorry, Starlight, but this door ain't opening in any special way."

This fact made Star get slightly worried. "It opens like the other doors: as in a monster must be killed before I can proceed?"

"Precisely."

Star shivered and barely contained her anguish as she asked the inevitable: "O-Okay...who must-"

"Hope."

"There's a monster named Hope?" Star inquired in confusion, but Jackie wasn't able to respond. "That's...oddly specific, is he important?"

"Not a monster named Hope, just our dear friend Hope," Jackie specified, briefly choking before explaining herself. "Her death will bring forth the despair needed to power up the final battle. Once she's dead, anybody able to stand up against you will be gone since I can only be stuck in a stalemate with you, and...well, I believe you get the idea."

"Hope is that important?!"

"...Her name is Hope for a reason."

Yet another dilemma presented itself to Star: kill her friend, or stay stuck, since she was not going to go through the exit door again.

"But...I don't wanna kill Hope."

Jackie shook her head and summoned an exit door. "Sorry, Star, it's the rules: or you kill Hope, or you go through the exit."

Star glanced the door and the exit, looking more frantic as she slowly came to a pretty unpleasant conclusion: the faster Hope dies, the quicker she and Marco can leave. So she headed back...and was immediately blocked by Jackie, who teleported face-to-face and slapped her hard enough to make her fall.

"Jackie...why did you do that?"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you kill Hope just to end this game?" Jackie answered as she cracked her knuckles.

"Jackie, I don't want to fight you."

The teenager stopped for a moment and sighed, "Truth is, Star, that I'm pissed off too, but for a different reason. What reason, though, I believe you're better off finding it yourself."

"...You would try to kill me regardless of what I did, wouldn't you?"

"No offense, darling, but you need to die. Don't take it personally, you're just too dangerous to keep alive."

With that said, Jackie lifted her hand and summoned a couple of water torrents that she immediately unleashed against Star, who only managed to dodge them shortly before Jackie threw some more, successfully hitting the mewman.

When she got an angry scowl from the princess, Jackie simply responded, "Hey, did you really expect me to fight fair?"

Instead of answering with words, Star instead got up and faced Jackie head on, dodging her water balls and water bullets and trying to attack back with punches and kicks. She didn't really manage to connect many hits, and Jackie acted far too savagely for the princess comfort: the speed at which she formed her attacks was far too fast to react, and they hurt like a truck to boot.

Star, however, didn't give up, and continued to attack and dodge until she managed to punch Jackie, sending her flying.

 **(Back with Marco and Hope)**

The boy was sent crashing into...something, and he swiftly dodged some cobwebs thrown by Hope, who followed this by shooting web from her arms at the teenager. He dodged those as well and clung to the wall, going up and down dodging webs until he hit the ground and charged for Hope, who simply punched him when he was close enough and put herself on top of him, preventing the boy from getting up.

She asked as he struggled, "Before we continue indefinitely, may I ask you why did you spare your mom when you killed the rest of our friends?"

And he replied, "Mom didn't want to die, she didn't even try to fight!"

A second passed and Hope cynically responded, "Why should that matter to you anymore? You've been in this game for quite a while, shouldn't you be doing anything you can do to get out of it?"

Marco simply said, "It was my mom!"

"And for what FUCKING reason would she be the only one spared!?" Hope complained, before remembering something and inquiring, "In fact, how did you even convince Star not to kill her?"

"She still believes in me, and I still believe in her! No matter what happens, we will defeat the game master and finish this madness!"

Hope didn't give that statement a response: no laughter, no mocking derision, no scolding for optimism, nothing. And nothing was the sole thing Marco could see when he was knocked out and taken away.

 **(Back with Star and Jackie)**

In the midst of the intense fighting, Hope arrived with the unconscious Marco and threw him to Star as Jackie stopped what she was doing and stared in confusion. "Hope?" she uttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Marco told me that he thinks he and Star can deal with the game master. So, let's see if he's right."

Hope effortlessly forced the door open. "But the game master said-" Jackie blurted.

"Stop acting, Jackie, we both know neither of us are on his side."

"...You got a point there."

Star and Marco got up and saw the open door and the duo standing next to it. "Head in, you two. Before we force you to go." Hope ordered.

The princess and the Marco-I mean pauper-I mean Marco, immediately did as instructed and crossed the door, which closed instantly afterwards. "Do you think they'll be okay?" Hope asked.

"For the sake of us all, I certainly _hope_ so." Jackie answered, earning an scowl from the spider girl. "What?"


	16. Episode 33 (Final Episode)

**...**

 **:)**

* * *

 **Episode 33: Worst. Ending. Ever :(**

* * *

Yet again, Marco and Star found themselves in the middle of a giant, empty void. With no final boss in sight.

"Okay, where's the boss?" Star asked.

"And more importantly, when is the scenery, or lack of thereof, change?" Marco added.

Suddenly a cast landscape formed, with pink grass and a cliff that served as the perfect place to watch the sunset. At the edge of the cliff was Moon, who watched the setting sun as her hair blew in the wind.

"Mom?"

The queen stood silent, sighed in melancholy and turned to see the duo staring at her.

"...So, you're here, my child." she utteed. "How many monsters did you kill?"

"Most, but not all of them. I couldn't do anything else after hearing those terrible words at the exit door."

"I guess that makes two of us."

Perplexed at what her mother meant, Star took a couple step forward and tried to reason with her. "Mom, I don't have my wand anymore, we don't need to fight."

Unfortunately, the queen still summoned her weapon: a trident with blood at the tips, and responded; "I'm sorry, Star, but that only means that you can't defend yourself against me."

The queen stomped forward to Star with her trident aimed at her, then stopped when Marco ran to and stopped in front of the princess. However, just as a tip of the trident touched Marco's nose, the queen turned it around and stabbed herself in the gut with it.

"So, I'll save you the trouble."

Star and Marco watched in shock as Moon fell on her knees, and soon hit the ground, motionless. Shortly afterwards, a peculiar object came out of nowhere: Wandy, who went to Moon's body and repeatedly impaled her while laughing like a maniac.

"Great! Great! Great!" it shouted before "kicking" the body away. "The bloodshed has gone through the roof! The mortality has grown bigger! The screams of the dead can be heard everywhere! This is magnificent!"

"W-Wandy?" Star stuttered.

"Yes, it's me, Wandy the Wand. Did you forget me already?"

"Sorta." Marco answered honestly. "Anyway, now that the queen is dead, is the game over?"

"Hehehe...you really think the mewman queen was the final boss? The one who opened the wand games? The one behind this entire mess?" Wandy asked, earning small nods from the duo in response. "Of course not, it was me all along! I'm responsible for everything that has happened up to this point!"

Team Starco gasped in horror. "So you're the one who took my wand!?" Star growled.

"Ha, insolent child! I didn't steal your wand, I AM your wand!"

Wandy hovered up and cackled like crazy as it was surrounded by purple energy and a symbol of the broken moon, a cracked Star and a damaged sun suddenly appeared behind the wand. "And now that you have killed almost everybody in this pathetic event, it's time to begin the REAL final boss!"

The souls of almost everybody was absorbed by Wandy, who started to transform as the entire landscape blew up and turned into the void and everything started to shake, though not necessarily in that order.

"Why are you doing this, Wandy?!" Star questioned.

"You want to learn why I'm doing this? You want to learn my motivation?" Wandy grew angrier, causing the shaking to intensify, "You want to learn the reason why mewmanity brought their own end, why their bloodlust was absorbed by me until I became insatiable, and why I created this game just to cause enough mayhem and bloodshed to become a god?!"

"Yeah, that's why we're asking you!" the team shouted in unison.

Wandy remained silent before calming down and stating, "Fair enough I guess. I used to be a simple wand when I was found, the queen used me to empower her troops, and thus the monster massacre came. As the years went on, I grew to absorb the mewman culture: the acceptance of death, the joy of carnage, and the glee of genocide. Then, you got me, and your little escapades reminded me of all the culture I had absorbed. So, to get rid of it all, I made these games to torture you, and your friends to an extent."

"Wait-"

"Shut up! IT'S TIME TO DIE!"

Wandy cackled like a maniac and the duo were blinded by a flash. Once they opened their eyes, they saw Wandy had transformed into a copycat of Star, stuck in the forehead of a monster created from the tormented souls of the players. And it laughed maniacally before trying to attack...and watching as it's hand dissolved into nothingness.

"Huh?"

He tried again with the remaining hand, and the same thing happened.

"W-What's going on?"

Then, they felt an agonizing pain as the souls of the players fought back and mutilated the transformed monster.

"No! You can't be doing this to me! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And with that, Omega Wandy "Exploded" in a bright flash of colors that rendered the duo unconscious.

Once they recovered and woke up again, they saw that not only were the rest of the players helping them get better, but Wandy was on the "ground", bruised and defeated. Star went to it, picked it up and turned it around to see it's face had turned into a terribly beaten up Star.

"So...you survived! And without using magical upgrades, or any magic at all!" Wandy uttered in surprise.

The surprise turned into anger after a few seconds once the little wand with a face was grabbed by the princess. "How did you do it?"

"I...didn't really do anything, I guess I beat you with pacifism?"

"No, no, no, mewmans don't understand such concepts as empathy or mercy, you must have used another way to win!" Wandy responded. "You dragged your friends out of my body, you hacked the game, your love for that stupid karate brat created some sort of cheesy love beam, anything else makes more sense than you going pacifist on me!"

"Ever since the mewnipendence day, I learned how to be good towards monsters-"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Wandy shouted. "You learned what your species did in the past, and you may have tried your best, but it doesn't change the fact that it took you this long to get a conscience regarding them!"

"H-How do you even know that?" Star questioned.

"Remember when you used me, Star? I always knew what was happening. Remember when you were a child, Star? When your mother still used me? I saw you beat up monsters, I saw you through your childhood being a jerk and a diva and a rebel, when you should be bothering to try to better your own kingdom and learn how to be a better queen!"

Star just sighed, "Please don't tell me you're going to lecture my princesshood now."

Wandy simply chuckled, "I would, but I believe you and your species innate genocide of other sentient species is a bigger concern. But anyway, you got me, and you have your wish. Should I presume that you want me to forget that I lectured you, essentially remaining the same and learning absolutely nothing from this experience?"

"I want multiple wishes."

Wandy put on a sassy face and replied, "Multiple wishes is a bit too vague, hun, give me an exact amount."

"I want two wishes: I'll use the first to prevent the wand games from ever being performed again-"

This wish actually seemed to impress the sentient wand, "Huh, I'm left wondering if this smart decision is genuine or a fluke."

"And the second, is for everybody to remember what happened in this games."

"It was a fluke, alright." Wandy commented as it rolled their eyes, "You do know the atrocities commited in these games, don't you? Do you realize what will happen if you let them remember the things they did?"

"We all need to learn from our mistakes."

Seeing that the princess was determined to get her wish granted, Wandy glowed and stated "As you wish," as they performed the wishing spell and every single player was engulfed by the ethereal wish explosion, which soon covered the multiverse as everything was fixed and turned back to normal, with all memories intact...

 **(Back in Echo Creek, at the Diaz household)**

Star finished preparing some nachos when Marco, looking slightly worried, went to her. "Star, are you sure it was a good idea to let everybody remember the games?"

"It's better than potentially letting this happen all over again by making them forget." she then revealed her rather badly-made nachos to the nacho lover, "Come on, I got the nachos ready."

"Actually, I already ordered a pizza."

With that said, Star chuckled and said, "Yet another mistake I need to learn from." before following Marco to go get it. She left behind her wand on the counter, looking once again like it had never been alive...

 **The End**


End file.
